Renaissance
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Rose Tyler et le Docteur humain, de retour dans le Monde de Pete. L'histoire d'une renaissance, l'histoire d'une nouvelle vie. L'histoire d'une vie et d'une romance.
1. Prologue : Le Phoenix

**Renaissance**

Le phœnix renaissait de ses cendres, la légende était bien connue sur Terre, issue de la mythologie grecque ou de mythes encore plus anciens. Elle l'était aussi sur Gallifrey où les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient d'une certaine façon depuis presque toujours assimilés aux phœnix.

Cependant leur pouvoir s'était aussi avéré fragile et comme les phœnix des légendes ils s'étaient consumés dans les flammes, ne laissant rien de plus dans leur sillage qu'un simple mythe, une légende, à peine un souvenir de leur seule existence… Un mythe et un dernier oiseau de feu, éternel quant à lui ; le dernier des phœnix encore vivant : le Docteur.

Et tel l'Oiseau de Feu, il renaissait à présent de ses propres cendres...

Prologue :

Ce n'était pas un nouveau corps. Celui-là, il le connaissait très bien et depuis un long moment déjà. Mais ça restait une nouvelle régénération. Une de plus, sa douzième déjà. Et il se sentait à nouveau comme un étranger. Un étranger dans son propre corps. Et d'autant plus étranger que ses souvenirs de seigneur du temps, s'ils étaient intacts et complets, se mêlaient à ceux d'une humaine, Donna Noble. C'était elle qui avait provoqué sa régénération et accessoirement sauvé sa vie et celle de tout l'Univers. Mais il n'avait pas que ses seuls souvenirs, il avait une part de son esprit et même de sa personnalité.

Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient pu constater tous les deux qu'il parlait comme elle, comme s'il l'imitait sans le vouloir. Et même certaines de ses actions lui rappelaient sa compagne… Mais le changement ne concernait pas que son esprit : il était aussi physique. Son ADN n'était plus le même et dans sa poitrine il ne sentait battre qu'un seul cœur.

Comme un vulgaire humain !

Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était à moitié humain à présent. En tout cas en partie humain. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait peut-être bien… Il n'avait qu'un seul cœur mais s'y faisait mieux qu'avant. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait été humain, alors qu'il se cachait de la famille de sang et qu'il avait pris l'identité d'un professeur d'histoire en 1913. John Smith…A l'époque, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et ne pouvait donc pas en souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tous ses souvenirs et en soufrait. A l'époque, il avait rêvé de ses aventures passées. Mais là, il était dans le Tardis, venait de détruire – pour une énième fois – les Daleks, et savait qu'il ne rêvait pas et il avait rêvé de Rose…

Rose Tyler. Il l'avait senti qui disparaissait, s'estompait peu à peu ne laissant que les souvenirs et les regrets. Des regrets qui continuaient de le hanter alors même qu'elle était enfin revenue. Enfin de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais aux côtés de l'autre Docteur. L'original, le vrai… Le Docteur se demandait même s'il pouvait se jalouser lui-même.

De loin, il observait son double, le Docteur Seigneur du Temps, et Donna, le « Docteur Donna », qui conseillaient, encourageaient, félicitaient leurs élèves au maniement du TARDIS. Les « enfants du temps », comme les avaient appelés Davros, ramenaient tous ensemble, unis dans le TARDIS, la Terre a son emplacement d'origine dans le cosmos. A sa vraie place.

Et tandis qu'il pensait cela, le nouveau Docteur se demandait où serait la sienne de place… Deux Docteurs ne pouvant pas coexister ensemble – et il le savait aussi bien que le Seigneur du Temps duquel il était issu – il ignorait ce qui allait pouvoir advenir de lui.

En attendant, il sentait plus proche de Donna que de ses autres compagnons. Elle partageait une part de son esprit comme il partageait une part du sien après tout. Ils étaient forcement liés.

« Cette cascade était vraiment impressionnante, dit le Docteur-Donna en allant s'assoir à côté de lui à l'écart des autres, mais la Terre n'y était pas à sa place.

\- Non, pas plus que les autres planètes. Aucune n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver en fait. »

C'était vrai, tout ça avait été l'œuvre des Daleks, de ses pires ennemis. Et ils avaient enfin été exterminés. Il les avait exterminés. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient fait à son peuple, ils avaient enfin disparus. Cependant, il savait qu'il allait devoir en payer le prix…

« Même les abeilles vont revenir sur Terre, plaisanta le demi Seigneur du Temps. »

Donna Noble rit de bon cœur. A présent, cette histoire semblait n'être qu'un détail, pourtant c'était grâce à elle que le Docteur avait pu retrouver la trace de la Terre. Et sauver l'humanité des Daleks, non, l'univers entier des Daleks. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, ça s'était fini en génocide. Il avait commis un génocide. Et le Docteur humain sentait que c'était ses actes qui lui valaient une telle méfiance de la part de son double. Lui ne les regrettait même pas, il était même fier de cette extermination. Trop humain…

Le bruit familier du TARDIS résonna dans les oreilles du demi Seigneur du Temps et de ses compagnons : ils étaient arrivés à destination, dans le système solaire. Le Docteur humain courut ouvrir la porte du TARDIS la Terre devant ses yeux avait retrouvé sa place. Il était temps qu'il trouve la sienne maintenant.

Des cris de joie fusèrent à l'intérieur du TARDIS, il se retourna et vit tous ses anciens ou actuels compagnons se jeter dans les bras des uns des autres même si pour beaucoup ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Ils formaient une vraie famille et cela lui fit chaud au seul cœur qui lui restait. Leur joie communicative le toucha et malgré les doutes de beaucoup de ses amis, il se joignit aux embrassades.

L'euphorie retombée, les voyageurs exceptionnels commencèrent à se raconter des tas d'histoires qu'il avait vécues avec chacune d'entre elles. Mais le Docteur annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Tous comprirent à ce moment-là que c'était la fin du voyage, un ultime voyage avec le Docteur. Même si certains espéraient bien pouvoir rester – comme Rose Tyler. La jeune femme avait enfin réussi à revenir dans son univers, auprès de son Docteur, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter à nouveau et retourner dans le monde parallèle où elle avait été enfermée. Pourtant, humain comme gallifréen, le Docteur savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester aussi facilement dans le TARDIS avec lui, avec eux.

Le Seigneur du Temps lança le TARDIS à nouveau dans le vortex temporel pour ramener un à un les Enfants du Temps chez eux. Il s'approcha ensuite de son double humain qu'il n'avait pas encore osé approcher :

« Alors, comment, je dois t'appeler ? Docteur ?

\- Tu ne crois toujours pas que je suis vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, j'ai plutôt des doutes sur le fait que tu sois seulement moi.

\- J'ai aussi une part de Donna, je le sais. Mais je reste le Docteur c'est une part infime de sa personnalité.

\- Alors tu es un Seigneur du Temps ?

\- Non, je suis un humain : je n'ai qu'un seul cœur.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas vraiment moi.

\- J'ai ton esprit et ton corps ! Ils ont seulement en quelque sorte mutés.

\- Tu te considères comme un mutant, une dérivation ?

\- La question est de savoir à quel point. Je suis toujours bien plus proche de toi que d'elle si ça t'inquiète.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas rester ?

\- Qui ?

\- Rose. Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas Qu'elle veut rester.

\- Bien sûr. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle finira bien par le comprendre.

\- Tu comptes vraiment l'abandonner ? Une seconde fois ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

\- Ca ne détruira pas l'univers si elle reste…

\- Elle est morte dans cet univers : sa vie n'est plus ici, plus avec moi.

\- Elle pourrait rester malgré tout. Elle nous a déjà choisis une fois, elle ne veut pas d'autre vie que celle-ci : voyager dans le TARDIS. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec nous – pour toujours.

\- Tu as bien mes souvenirs… Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Malgré ce que tu crois, je suis bien une de tes régénérations ! J'ai les mêmes souvenirs que toi, la même mémoire et les mêmes connaissances.

\- Et ton nom ?

\- Celui que l'on t'a aussi donné sur Gallifrey, il y a neuf cent quatre ans.

\- D'accord, et tes sentiments ?

\- Tout ce que tu ressens toi-même.

\- Tu éludes.

\- Je fais comme toi. Ce que je ressens à quel sujet ?

\- Rose. Que tu aies mes souvenirs, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'inspire depuis que tu t'es régénéré ?

\- Je suis toi, Docteur. Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Même à moi-même.

\- Tu es à moitié humain, toi. Tu peux trouver les mots.

\- Et tu veux les entendre ?

\- Oui, je veux les entendre de ta bouche, lui confirma le Docteur.

\- D'accord, céda son double. »

Le Docteur humain tourna son regard vers la jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisette qui discutait avec sa vieille amie Sarah Jane. Il la fixa longuement du regard et commença toujours à voix basse à décrire ce qu'il ressentait :

« Elle est fantastique, sa voix était plus troublée que jamais, et… Je n'ai plus qu'un seul cœur, mais je le sens battre avec autant de précision que les deux cœurs que j'avais avant. Aussi fort qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment, un mélange des deux races sûrement. J'agis comme toi pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas dire ce que je ressens. Mais je sais une chose : si je n'ai plus qu'un seul cœur, il ne bat que pour elle. »

Choqué par sa propre sincérité, il se recula de quelques pas sans cesser de fixer du regard la jeune femme dont il venait ainsi de parler. Le Seigneur du Temps tourna à son tour son regard vers la jeune femme puis recommença à jauger son double du regard, sa parfaite copie. Il n'avait plus de doutes. Et il comprenait parfaitement sa passion : le dernier souvenir que les deux hommes partageaient se résumait à leurs retrouvailles inespérées. Au regard tendre de Rose qui lui demandait de ne pas mourir alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

Il se souvenait de la joie immense qu'il avait alors éprouvé, le dernier sentiment qu'il avait eu avant de se régénérer et donner naissance à cette copie de lui-même. Il se souvenait de ses larmes de joie et de douleur à la fois qui coulaient malgré elle sur son corps mourant. Tous ces souvenirs qu'ils partageraient toujours, lui et son double. Tous ces souvenirs, il devait les laisser à son double à présent et les laisser derrière lui. Pour son propre bien. Et surtout celui de Rose.

Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas cette fois. Cette fois, ce sera elle qui l'abandonnera.

...

Un après un, ils étaient tous partis, il les avait tous ramené chez eux. Et il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul voyage à faire. Un dernier, un dernier voyage. Et celui-ci arrivait à son terme…

Jackie Tyler sortit la première du TARDIS, le second Docteur sur ses talons. Rose avait peur de dire au revoir à sa mère. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais depuis longtemps elle avait décidé où était sa place, où lui demandait d'être son cœur. Mais pourtant, elle aurait aimé repoussé cet instant, ce dernier adieu.

Hésitante, elle sortit à son tour et sentit tout de suite l'air frais et salé lui caresser le visage. Le paysage qui se découvrait devant ses yeux était bien trop familier à son goût… La baie du grand méchant loup.

« Une petite seconde, c'est l'univers parallèle, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rose juste pour dire de parler.

\- Ton monde, Rose, lui répondit le Seigneur du Temps en sortant à son tour du TARDIS.

\- Et les murs du monde se referment, ajouta le Docteur Donna, maintenant que la bombe n'a pas explosé, la réalité dimensionnelle reprend ses droits. Vous voyez ? Je commence à maitriser l'affaire.

\- Pas question ! S'exclama la jeune femme blessée à l'idée qu'il allait encore l'abandonner. J'ai passé tellement de temps à te retrouver, je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant !

\- Pourtant il le faut car nous avons sauvé l'univers mais à un prix, et le prix c'est lui. Il a détruit les Daleks en commettant un génocide. Il est devenu trop dangereux pour être seul.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait ! Dit le Second Docteur.

\- Exactement, tu es né d'une bataille, empreint de sang, de colère et assoiffé de vengeance Ca te fait penser à quelqu'un ? »

Rose voyait bien à qui il faisait allusion. Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle avait besoin de lui, pas d'un vulgaire clone.

« C'est moi, reprit le Docteur, à notre première rencontre. Et tu m'as transformé, Rose. Tu peux faire la même chose pour lui.

\- Mais il n'est pas toi !

\- Il a besoin de toi et ça, c'est vraiment moi. »

Rose pleurait, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Cette baie du grand méchant loup allait toujours voir leurs adieux, se dit-elle.

Donna Noble remarqua vite son trouble et décida d'aider le Docteur à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle :

« Mais c'est bien plus que ça, ne voyez-vous pas le cadeau qu'il vous fait ? Allez, dites-le lui.

\- Je lui ressemble, je pense comme lui : mêmes souvenirs, mêmes pensées. Tout est pareil. Excepté que je n'ai qu'un cœur.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Rose qui commençait à douter.

\- Je suis en partie humain et plus précisément pour l'âge : je vieillirais sans jamais me régénérer. Je n'ai qu'une seule vie, Rose Tyler, j'aimerais la passer avec toi. Si tu le veux…

\- Tu vas vraiment vieillir en même temps que moi ?

\- Avec toi, corrigea la copie du Seigneur du Temps. »

Rose était toute chamboulée à cette idée. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que ce serait possible, que ce serait réel. Elle s'avança vers le second Docteur et posa lentement sa main sur son torse. Surprise, elle comprit qu'il disait bel et bien la vérité en n'entendant qu'un seul battement régulier.

« On doit y aller, dit le Docteur derrière elle, cette réalité est en train de se refermer. Pour toujours.

\- Mais, commença Rose en voulant le rattraper alors qu'il retournait à son TARDIS, ça va pas ! Le Docteur, c'est toujours toi…

\- Lui, c'est moi.

\- D'accord, dit Rose qui pourtant avait besoin d'une preuve pour le laisser partir loin d'elle, répondez moi tous les deux. Quand j'étais sur cette plage, le jour le plus dur de toute ma vie, quelle est la dernière chose que tu m'ais dites ? Allez vas-y, dis-le ! »

Les deux Docteurs s'étaient approchés d'elle et l'original, le Seigneur du Temps éternel, commença à répondre avec difficulté ces mots qu'il avait en dernier prononcés devant l'hologramme de celle qu'il aimait :

« J'ai dit : Rose Tyler.

\- Oui et… Quelle était la fin de la phrase ?

\- Faut-il que je la dise ? Demanda le Docteur qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas le faire.

\- Et toi, Docteur ? Demanda Rose en se tournant vers le double de l'homme qu'elle aime. Quelle était la fin de la phrase ? »

Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais alors que le Docteur humain se penchait lentement vers son oreille et lui murmurait enfin les mots qu'elle attendait, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps :

« Je t'aime de tous mes cœurs. »

Ces mots qu'elle avait tant espérés et qu'elle avait aussi tant craint de ne jamais les entendre la bouleversèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Rose empoigna la veste bleue du Docteur humain et l'embrassa passionnément tout en sentant que celui-ci répondait avec autant de passion à son baiser qu'il en avait fait preuve dans sa déclaration.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait ou qu'il l'embrassait mais bien la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ensemble un tel baiser. Leur étreinte cessa assez brusquement quand Rose entendit le son du TARDIS le Docteur partait, la laissait ici. Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir cette fois.

La jeune femme courut vers l'emplacement du TARDIS où la boite bleue se dématérialisait déjà. Elle fixa d'un regard triste le vide qui lui faisait maintenant face. Sa chère boite bleue et son Docteur étaient partis… Pour toujours. Le TARDIS et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Rose Tyler sentit la main du Docteur humain prendre la sienne et la serrer.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers celle de son compagnon. Son regard était celui du Docteur et elle y voyait autant de peur que d'amour, le même regard que celui qui l'avait hanté pendant deux ans, le regard plein de tristesse et d'espoir que son hologramme avait eu deux ans plus tôt sur cette même plage de Norvège.

Rose serra à son tour la main de son Docteur et soutint son regard, prête à enfin affronter, à ses côtés, l'avenir qui les attendait.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Darlik Ulv Stranden

**CHAPITRE UN : Un Nouveau Monde Un Nouveau Docteur.**

**Partie une : Darlik Ulv Stranden**.

Le vent soufflait toujours dans la baie du Grand Méchant Loup. Rose l'avait déjà remarqué la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, la brise salée qui lui fouettait le visage l'avait aidé à faire face autant que les mots qui s'étaient voulus de Jackie. Mais là, ce n'était que du vent, un vent froid et dur, comme une faible réplique de la tempête qu'ils venaient encore une fois d'essuyer. Une tempête qui, cette fois, les avait rapprochés au lieu de les séparer. Et ce vent-là, bien que plus faible, les rapprochait encore l'un de l'autre… Le Docteur humain, Rose n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler ainsi, lui tenait toujours la main et même si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui accordait pas encore vraiment sa confiance, Rose Tyler ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce si simple contact entre leurs peaux.

Ils marchaient, lentement contrairement à ce dont ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude ensemble. Plus rien ne pressait. Aucun ennemi ne les poursuivait et le TARDIS n'allait pas pouvoir partir sans eux. Ils n'avaient plus de TARDIS du tout. Et Rose le regrettait déjà alors qu'elle venait à peine d'en sortir. Pour la dernière fois…

Peu de temps après le départ du Docteur et du Docteur-Donna, Jackie Tyler avait expliqué à sa fille et au clone du Gallifréen que son mari ne pouvait pas les rejoindre maintenant : il était en réunion mais il avait demandé à ce que leur pilote personnel aille les chercher en zeppelin. Seulement, il se faisait tard et le voyage durait des heures.

« On n'a qu'à s'arrêter au village pour la nuit, avait suggéré Rose. »

Jackie y avait déjà pensé mais elle aurait préféré rentrer plutôt. Sa fille avait peut-être été prête à tout quitter pour retourner voyager avec son Docteur mais elle, Jackie Tyler, avait un mari et un fils qu'elle aimait et qui commençaient à lui manquer. Ce n'était qu'une nuit de plus loin d'eux mais elle aurait préféré l'éviter. De toute façon, ils partiraient à l'aube le lendemain. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que la dernière fois où ils avaient été quatre à loger dans cette toute petite auberge sans moyen de locomotion plus rapide que la jeep de Pete.

Le village était tout proche du lieu d'atterrissage du TARDIS en une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent déjà à en entrevoir les premières maisons. Ça rassura un peu Jackie qui craignait de voir la nuit arriver. Ils étaient en Norvège et en Automne après tout. Les jours étaient courts.

Loin derrière sa mère, Rose cherchait à briser le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux depuis le départ du TARDIS.

Le Docteur humain et elle trainaient tous deux derrière Jackie Tyler comme s'ils redoutaient quant à eux plus de quitter la baie que de voir la nuit arriver. Et c'était le cas...

Mais pour autant, elle n'avait toujours rien à lui dire. Que dire après tout à un homme que l'on regrettait d'avoir si passionnément embrassé ? Et pouvait-elle vraiment dire qu'elle le regrettait ? Elle doutait, ce n'était pas la même chose au fond. Et lui, doutait-il aussi de ses sentiments ? Il n'avait pas paru très convaincant, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser le Docteur originel. L'original. Celui qu'elle aimait et le seul qu'elle aimerait.

Ce baiser s'il n'avait pas été une erreur avait sûrement dû quand même lui briser les cœurs. Et Rose s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait qu'il soit parti sans lui dire au revoir rien qu'un dernier adieu. Pour elle, il était le seul Docteur et elle avait encore besoin de lui. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Contrairement à son double humain…

Rose Tyler était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi croire. A qui faire confiance. Mais le Docteur humain restait là, silencieux et profitant à ses côtés de ses instants si rares de tranquillité. Il lui serra un peu plus fort la main comme s'il avait senti que son esprit vagabondait dangereusement pour lui.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en accentuant légèrement cette première pression.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit adieu. Encore.

\- C'était trop dur. Il déteste les adieux.

\- Tu parles de lui à la troisième personne.

\- Tu as commencé. Et puis depuis qu'il nous a laissé ici, je ne suis plus vraiment lui. Donc je peux. »

Le clone du Seigneur du Temps se sentait-il lui aussi abandonné ? Rose ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il n'avait pas semblé déçu de la décision du Docteur. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu se le montrer à soi-même ? La jeune femme rendit sa pression au Docteur et tourna vers lui son regard, essayant de sourire bien que ses yeux ne montraient que sa tristesse tout comme lui :

« Il nous a abandonné tous les deux cette fois, ça ne lui a donc pas fait si mal que ça la dernière fois…

\- Rose Tyler, te dire ces simples mots, tes seuls prénom et nom, et non les sentiments que tu m'avais toujours inspirés, ça m'a brisé les cœurs ! Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, Rose. Jamais. Et j'en ai vraiment souffert de ces adieux quelque peu écourtés.

\- Et quand tu m'as envoyé dans le monde de Pete en glissant autour de mon cou le téléporteur développé par mon père sans même me demander mon avis ? Ce n'était pas un abandon, ça peut-être ? Un lâche abandon de ta part, et sans adieu non plus ?

\- Tu es revenue. Je ne voulais pas y croire, croire que tu oserais vraiment quitter ta famille à tout jamais pour moi. Mais tu l'as fait. Et après ça, j'ai voulu croire que jamais je n'aurais à te dire adieu, Rose. Et je n'ai plus à le faire.

\- Tu savais que j'allais revenir ?

\- Je l'espérais au fond de mes cœurs mais comme je te l'ai dit : sans vraiment le croire possible. Mais tu l'as fait. Et je t'en ai voulu : je ne savais pas comment réagir et je ne voulais pas te montrer combien j'étais heureux de ton choix.

\- Mais tu l'étais ?

\- Evidemment, Rose. »

La jeune femme en était toujours étonnée mais elle sentait qu'il disait bel et bien la vérité. Il lui ouvrait enfin ses cœurs ! Enfin, son cœur… Mais ça n'avait peut-être pas autant d'importance. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Mais parler ainsi de son chagrin, de ses espoirs et son amour… Seul le Docteur le pourrait. Rose ferma un instant les yeux, apposant sa tête sur l'épaule du Docteur humain. Elle se sentait si bien.

Et elle s'en voulut aussitôt de penser cela alors que de son côté, dans son univers, son Docteur, ne pouvait que se languir d'elle et ce pour toujours.

**Le lendemain matin, six heures du matin :**

Elle était debout depuis près de deux heures. Bon d'accord, en vérité elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Jackie Tyler avait déjà rencontré des Daleks - c'est même ce qui l'avait amené dans cet univers parallèle au sien - mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à une telle cruauté. Et ça la hantait. Elle était dans son monde à nouveau, en sécurité. Et Rose ne l'avait pas quitté comme toutes deux s'y étaient attendues et même préparées. Jackie devrait avoir toutes les raisons du monde d'être entièrement soulagée et de prendre cette tasse de thé avec pour seule préoccupation d'enfin rentrer chez elle et retrouver son mari et son fils... Mais, alors qu'elle attendait le taxi qu'elle avait commandé une demi-heure plus tôt, Jackie ne pensait à rien de tout ça. Ses pensées étaient plus sombres : elle songeait à sa fille et surtout au Docteur. Certes, il était humain maintenant, et il n'avait plus de TARDIS. Mais Jackie savait que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa fille. De ses souvenirs du Gallifréen, elle retenait deux choses. Et ne plus avoir de TARDIS n'allait sûrement rien y changer. Il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait : voyager... Et mettre sa fille en danger.

…

Loin des inquiétudes préoccupantes de sa mère, Rose Tyler n'avait elle-aussi qu'une seule hâte, la même hâte de rentrer à Londres. Seulement elle voulait rentrer chez elle pour des raisons différentes : elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette baie norvégienne qui portait tristement le nom de son alter ego. Pourtant, rien qu'en regardant les vagues écumeuses se jeter à ses pieds, elle revoyait encore les adieux de la veille, et aussi ceux qu'elle avait dû supporté un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Ces adieux là restaient les plus durs. Rose se souvenait trop bien des pleurs qu'elle avait ensuite versé sur le sable froid. À l'époque, elle était seule à fixer l'horizon... Elle ne l'était plus aujourd'hui :

« C'est drôle mais cette plage me rappelle celle de Nam Orde, dit le Docteur à sa compagne. »

Rose se souvenait très bien de cette planète et de la mer calme qui reflétait comme un miroir l'ocre d'un ciel sans nuage. Tout le contraire de ce paysage morne et désolé... Comment pouvait-il voir un seul point commun entre cet instant et ce si beau souvenir qu'ils partageaient? Enfin qu'elle partageait avec le Docteur en tout cas.

Le fait qu'ils soient seuls peut-être, seuls face à l'horizon marin, à l'infini...

Et mains dans la main à observer non pas cette fois un coucher de soleil mais un lever de l'astre sol. Et au fond c'était vrai que c'était aussi beau!

Un vrai écho du passé, un passé commun et sûrement regretté par les deux anciens voyageurs du temps et de l'espace.

« Oui, et tu peux dire de même maintenant.

\- D'accord, à ton tour de poser la question, alors.

\- Très bien... Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore demandé : combien de temps comptez-vous rester avec moi? »

Les mots, les mêmes qu'il avait employés à l'époque, étaient sortis très vite : ils s'étaient gravés en elle.

Toujours comme un vague écho du passé, la réponse qui lui parvint fut semblable au mot près à celle qu'elle lui avait alors donné :

« Pour toujours... Et toi? »

Rose rit, tourna la tête vers vers celle du Docteur – qui, loin de plaisanter comme elle l'avait cru, la fixait de son regard brun et chaud avec un air qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter jusque-là que sur ses ennemis.

« Tu le sais très bien : je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je n'en changerai jamais. Ce n'était pas pour les voyages dans le TARDIS et ça n'a jamais été ta question d'ailleurs.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais je suis humain à présent, Rose. Enfin, à moitié… Je suis changé par cette métacrise et j'ignore encore moi-même jusqu'à quel point. Tu doutais hier. Et tu avais répondu au Docteur. Je te demande d'y répondre en ce qui me concerne moi, cette nouvelle régénération à moitié humaine. Cette copie du Docteur que je suis.

\- Tais-toi ! Lui demanda-t-elle. Hier, c'est vrai que je doutais, mais tu m'as convaincu que tu étais lui, tu as tout fait pour d'ailleurs. Et je le crois, je vous crois. Je sais que si tu as sa mémoire, tu n'as pas que ça en commun avec lui. Et si je doutais hier comme tu dis, c'est surtout parce que vous étiez deux. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi : le seul Docteur. Mon Docteur. Le seul dans ma vie et ça me suffit. Je ne m'accrocherais pas au Seigneur du Temps avec lequel je ne peux pas être. Ou plutôt qui ne peut pas être avec moi… Je t'ai toi. Et c'est encore mieux. C'est vrai que je ne voyais pas quel cadeau il me faisait. Donna avait raison, c'en est un. C'est même un vrai miracle que tu sois là et que tu ne puisses plus te régénérer : je ne te perdrais plus jamais. »

En disant ces derniers mots qu'elle pensait sincèrement, elle y avait tellement réfléchis cette nuit qu'ils étaient sortis sans qu'elle les cherche vraiment, Rose Tyler avait lâché la main du Docteur et avancé son visage vers le sien. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa pas avec autant de passion que la veille mais avec une tendresse qui l'égalait certainement. Hier, elle avait réagi par simple pulsion en l'entendant lui déclarer enfin son amour, mais ce matin elle y avait longuement réfléchi et elle voyait vraiment en lui le Docteur et elle l'aimait. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit et cette nuit-là elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour, un nouveau jour plein de promesses pour elle.

Bon, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Pas le baiser bien sûr, auquel il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs absolument pas, mais par contre il avait enfin la certitude que ses doutes n'existaient plus : elle lui faisait confiance. Et elle l'aimait. Il en avait toujours été convaincu, bien avant qu'elle ne le lui avoue lors de leurs adieux sur cette même plage, devant cette même mer calme et presque gelée, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui dire la vérité sur ses propres sentiments –jusqu'à hier. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de ce nouveau corps, plus humain, et de ce nouvel univers. C'était une toute nouvelle vie pour lui une nouvelle vie qui était aussi la seule vie qu'il voulait. A ses côtés. Certes, sans le TARDIS, il allait devoir se ranger et il ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait pouvoir devenir ici. Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rose concernant leur avenir alors qu'ils avaient perdu le TARDIS et tout espoir de rentrer sur Terre au XXIème siècle. Il s'était affolé à l'idée de devoir demander un prêt. Toute la réalité de la vie allait cette fois vraiment lui tomber dessus. Pete était certes riche mais pour la première fois de sa vie entière – et elle avait été longue jusqu'ici- il ne pourrait pas simplement se reposer sur les autres et disparaitre ensuite. Il allait devoir se construire une vie. La pression des lèvres de Rose sur les siennes l'obligeait à y penser. Ils allaient enfin avoir un avenir commun… Et il devait y songer. L'avenir… Ça ne se résumait plus à des voyages dans le futur proche ou lointain comme il en avait pris l'habitude, ça prenait un tel nouveau sens, une quantité innombrable même de sens.

Mais pour l'instant, il savait quand même ce qu'il en était : ils devaient rentrer à Londres. Rose et sa mère étaient assez impatientes et ne cherchaient pas à le cacher. Ce tour sur la plage norvégienne qu'avait suggéré le Docteur pour passer le temps à sa compagne était certainement la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient tous les deux d'être seuls avant longtemps…

Et il ne regrettait pas son initiative alors que la jeune femme, toujours enlacée dans ses bras, lui murmurait finalement les seuls mots qu'il avait attendus et espérés qu'elle dise :

« Pour toujours, Docteur. »


	3. Chapitre 1 - De Taxi en Zeppelin

**Partie deux : De Taxi en Zeppelin.**

Le taxi norvégien ressemblait plus à un véhicule tout-terrain qu'à une voiture comme les taxis londoniens ou new-yorkais. Et si les routes étaient peu lisses, au moins à l'intérieur du véhicule, ils étaient confortablement installés. Du moins pour des 100% humains qui ne ressentaient pas la Terre tourner au-dessus de leurs pieds et toutes les bosses infimes qu'ils passaient…

Le trajet entre le petit village où ils avaient passés la nuit et embarqués dans le taxi et la première grande ville la plus proche qui disposait de l'accès à un terrain d'atterrissage pour zeppelins – et qui en fait était tout simplement la capitale de la Norvège – durait environ deux bonnes heures. Heures que le Docteur décida de faire fructifier en en apprenant le plus possible sur cette planète Terre, son organisation politique mondiale ainsi que son histoire. Rose et Jackie ne comprenaient sûrement pas le norvégien ou en tout cas pas assez bien pour suivre la « conversation ». Tant mieux, Jackie trouverait sûrement insultant qu'il préfère se renseigner auprès d'un vulgaire chauffeur de taxi qu'auprès d'elle-même ou de sa fille.

De toute façon, aucune des deux Tyler ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il racontait. Elles discutaient de leur propre côté, en anglais, et le Docteur écoutait distraitement ce qu'elles disaient. Jackie parlait surtout de Pete et Tony, ça ne l'étonnait pas, et de ce qu'elles devraient ou non raconter à leur famille sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Mickey ayant choisi de rester avec Martha et Jack à Londres dans l'autre univers, elles allaient devoir expliquer sa disparition. Et aussi décider de ce qu'elles pourraient révéler à Torchwood sur ce qu'il s'était passé et comment ils avaient (encore) sauvés le monde.

Torchwood ? Le Docteur tiqua à ce moment-là. L'évocation de l'organisation responsable de la « mort » de Rose Tyler dans son univers lui faisait toujours très mauvais effet. Jack Harkness avait bien essayé de lui prouver qu'il avait changé l'institut –en son honneur. Mais dans cet univers parallèle, qu'en était-il devenu de Torchwood ? Rose avait parlé d'y travailler et Pete Tyler lui avait parlé de la mainmise que le gouvernement avait eue sur l'institut. Rose et son père devaient sûrement travailler tous les deux pour l'institut et peut-être même Jackie et Mickey. Ça expliquerait comment ils avaient fait pour rejoindre l'univers parallèle. Pour une fois les inventions de Torchwood avaient quand même été assez utiles… Mais si Rose travaillait bien pour eux, en tant qu' « experte extraterrestre », il allait quand même avoir besoin de temps pour le digérer. Torchwood représenterait toujours le pire jour de sa vie, quand il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

« Vous venez de quelle planète, vous ? Plaisanta le chauffeur, amusé par les questions insolites que lui posait le Docteur depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Oh, de très, très loin. Je suis… Une sorte de réfugié.

\- Ben d'où que ce soit, vous feriez bien d'y retourner : on va vous voir comme un idiot, un vrai gigolo si vous continuez de poser ces drôles de questions à tout le monde.

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas nouveau… Pensa le Gallifréen. Et puis je ne peux pas. Mon monde, mon pays, a été détruit. Un immense incendie…

\- Un incendie ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a brûlé ?

\- A cause d'une guerre, oui.

\- Oh, désolé. Eh bien, j'espère que vous saurez vous adapter, où que vous alliez.

\- M'adapter ? J'ai toujours su y arriver. »

Enfin, j'ai surtout dû y arriver… Il avait fui sa planète en volant un TARDIS, été banni par son propre peuple et aujourd'hui, il été un étranger partout où il posait les pieds. Avait-il un autre choix que s'adapter ? Ici, au moins, il allait avoir un certain équilibre, voire même une stabilité.

En tout cas, les réponses du chauffeur lui avaient apporté quelque chose d'utile : cet univers parallèle semblait très proche de celui qu'il connaissait. En tout cas pour la Terre. Certes, la Grande Bretagne n'était plus une monarchie, depuis déjà plus d'un siècle mais pour le reste des pays il ne semblait pas y avoir de grande différence avec son univers originel. A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il se demanda si pour autant Elisabeth II et sa famille existait quand même dans cet univers. Liz avait été une de ses grandes amies parmi les membres de la famille royale britannique. Il en avait connu beaucoup d'autres, plus ou moins charmants, mais la souveraine et lui avaient souvent partagé une tasse de thé à Buckingham Palace. Elle allait lui manquer. Elle comme tant d'autres personnages éminents qu'il avait pu rencontrer au gré des circonstances grâce à son TARDIS.

« Torchwood doit savoir la vérité, Rose ! S'énervait Jackie derrière lui. Ils vont te virer si tu refuses de la leur donner dans ton rapport.

\- Et pour leur dire quoi ? Je ne peux pas leur parler des Daleks, ils ignorent ce qu'ils sont et parler d'eux ne ferait que créer un vent de panique, et puis ils ne comprendront jamais les actes du Docteur. Il n'existe pas dans cet univers alors pas question de leur mentionner son existence.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu comptes le cacher à Londres, peut-être ?

\- Torchwood a été créé contre lui, tu te souviens ?

\- C'est du passé.

\- Pas pour Torchwood, maman. Et puis si je ne parle pas du Docteur, que veux-tu que je raconte dans mon rapport ? Il a tout fait, encore une fois.

\- Tu exagères, Rose !

\- Non. Donna a aidé mais elle avait une part de son esprit. Et c'est son double qui a détruit les Daleks.

\- Et ses autres compagnons ? Toi, Sarah-Jess,…

\- Sarah-Jane…

\- Qu'importe ! Vous avez aussi empêché les Daleks de détruire l'univers !

\- Et alors ? Nous sommes ses compagnons de voyage. Les Daleks avaient raison à notre sujet : les Enfants du Temps sont comme une armée au service du Docteur. De véritables armes. Pense aux sacrifices qu'ils étaient tous prêts à commettre en son nom. Il nous a transformés en nous offrant de voyager à ses côtés. Tu l'as dit, toi-même. Tu te rappelles ? Cette femme sur une planète lointaine qui avait été Rose Tyler mais n'avait plus rien de l'humaine qu'elle avait été… C'est comme ça pour nous tous. Nous sommes devenus de véritables armes tout comme lui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à dire à Torchwood… »

Rose était décidée à ne rien dire. Et à défendre le Seigneur du Temps qui plus est. Jackie Tyler en avait maintenant l'habitude. Mais pour autant, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce Docteur des étoiles… Il était là, tourné vers eux à les regarder se disputer à son sujet, et il ne disait rien Se jugeait-il vraiment lui-même comme une arme ? Elle avait bien eu raison de craindre que sa fille ne soit à nouveau en danger maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son maudit Docteur !

…

Les deux heures avaient finalement passé assez vite. Parce que c'était encore le matin ou alors qu'elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit, à moins que ce ne soit dû à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, toujours est-il que Rose Tyler était épuisée et dormait encore, accoudée à la fenêtre, quand le taxi s'arrêta enfin de rouler. Jackie sortit la première de la voiture et sortit son téléphone pour vérifier à quelle baie d'embarcation les attendaient leur pilote.

« Vous pouvez m'aider pour les bagages, demande le chauffeur au Docteur.

\- Hein, quoi ? Oh bien sûr. »

Il n'avait aucun bagage lui-même et quand Rose et lui étaient arrivés à l'auberge ce matin après leur petite promenade, le taxi était déjà là et les bagages de Jackie dans le coffre du tout-terrain. Le Gallifréen sortit à son tour de la voiture et alla aider le norvégien à sortir les rares affaires personnelles des deux Tyler de son coffre. Une fois sorties, il demanda à être payé. Evidemment, le Docteur n'avait pas d'argent. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était la devise de ce pays. Et il n'avait pas son papier psychique Ah ça allait lui manquer ça… Un bout de papier bien pratique !

« Allez voir avec Jackie, répondit-il. »

Rose avait peut-être aussi de l'argent sur elle, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que ce soit le cas d'ailleurs, mais il n'osait pas la réveiller. Autant attendre que sa mère revienne et s'en charge. Le chauffeur, excédé, courut rattraper Jackie qui était entrée dans l'un des terminaux de l'aéroport. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait s'envoler ? Sans sa fille ?

C'était inconcevable pour Jackie Tyler.

« Quel idiot, marmonna-t-il. »

Derrière lui, dans la voiture toujours ouverte, Rose commença à ouvrir les yeux et remuer sur son siège. Prenant lentement conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle détacha sa ceinture et sortit prestement du véhicule.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ?

\- On vient d'arriver.

\- Le Zeppelin est là ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ta mère est partie se renseigner.

\- Non, je le reconnais. Je l'emprunte plus souvent qu'elle… En tout cas, on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »

Chez nous ? Parlait-elle de sa mère et elle ? Ou bien d'eux deux ?

« Oui. Dis-moi, ces Zeppelins sont vraiment tellement courants, ici ?

\- Si ta question porte sur l'existence d'avions dans cet univers, oui, il y en a. Mais beaucoup moins et beaucoup moins perfectionnés.

\- Les Zeppelins sont plus pratiques et moins chers.

\- Tu t'intéresses à l'économie ?

\- Il faut bien quand on doit gérer une grande fortune et qu'on a toujours vécu dans un minuscule appartement.

\- Ou une cabine qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps. »

L'éclat de rire de Rose le réchauffa et le rassura. La jeune femme semblait avoir bien profité de cette petite sieste qu'elle s'était accordée. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit au contraire encore plus en colère qu'avant. Jackie l'avait bien excédée durant le voyage.

« C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être loin du TARDIS ?

\- Je, c'est difficile à dire. Tu sais que j'avais un lien psychique avec elle.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien ça fait un vide. Mais je n'ai pas toujours eu le TARDIS, j'arriverais à vivre sans.

\- D'accord. En tout cas, pour voyager, un Zeppelin c'est un peu comme un TARDIS.

\- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ? Ça voyage dans le temps et l'espace ? C'est indestructible ?

\- Rien de tout ça ! Mais c'est à nous, à ma famille et on s'y sent bien.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, ça fait très vieux d'extérieur et à l'intérieur c'est presque futuriste. C'est peut-être parce que c'est le Zeppelin de Torchwood…

\- Je croyais que c'était celui des Tyler, de Pete.

\- Et on travaille tous les deux à Torchwood. C'est un peu un véhicule de fonction. Et même une sorte de prototype. Tu devines que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'essayer !

\- Tu l'as piloté ?

\- Pas brillamment ! Plaisanta Rose qui se souvenait du crash qu'elle avait évité à la dernière seconde. Encore maintenant elle se demandait si ça avait vraiment été un accident ou si son inconscient meurtri n'avait pas joué avec le feu… »

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes seuls devant le Zeppelin familial des Tyler en attendant le retour de la mère de la jeune femme.

« Ah, tu es réveillée ! Pete m'a dit qu'il était arrivé dans la nuit mais apparemment le pilote doit encore dormir parce que lui, je n'arrive pas à le joindre !

\- C'est pas grave, maman. Il est juste devant nous, de toute façon. Docteur, tu peux aider à porter les bagages ? Tu as toujours ton badge d'entrée, maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y ! »

Jackie grimaça en entendant le vieux crédo du Docteur – que Rose n'avait encore jamais employé jusque-là – et le Docteur grimaça à l'idée de devoir porter seul les deux valises qui, finalement, n'étaient pas si légères que ça quand on avait sa musculature et plus de force surhumaine. Il allait devoir se mettre au sport… Tous trois grimpèrent vite dans le vieux/neuf zeppelin de Pete Tyler. Le pilote, qui avait dû se réveiller entre temps, soulagea rapidement l'ancien seigneur du Temps de son fardeau au grand plaisir de celui-ci, puis retourna dans son cockpit pour faire décoller l'appareil. Alors que Jackie rejoignait le salon du zeppelin et que Rose partait faire un tour dans l'unité sanitaire mitoyenne à sa cabine pour se rafraîchir après le long trajet en taxi, le Gallifréen à moitié humain se décida à faire un tour du zeppelin. Rose avait raison : ça ressemblait un peu au TARDIS. A un TARDIS version spock même. Rien d'étonnant pour Torchwood, se dit-il. Le Docteur finit son « inspection », qui comprenait entre autres la salle des machines, le salon panoramique où Jackie prenait une nouvelle tasse de thé, une salle informatique dernier cri (pour le début du XXIème siècle, bien sûr) Tout ça pour finir par ce qui l'intéressait le plus depuis le début : le cockpit.

A l'intérieur, le pilote observait surtout des tas d'instruments, qui lui étaient pour la plupart parfaitement étrangers, et il s'en désintéressa assez vite. Mais la vue qu'on avait d'ici ! Elle était juste incroyable. Ils flottaient au ras des nuages. Avec son TARDIS et ses matérialisations et dématérialisations, il n'avait eu que trop peu l'occasion au cours des derniers siècles de profiter simplement d'une telle vue, d'un tel paysage. Et c'était magnifique. Les Zeppelins avaient vraiment du bon tout compte fait. Un nouveau TARDIS, un nouveau voyage. Pete allait-il leur laisser le droit de l'emprunter pour voyager, justement ? Il se souvenait assez bien de l'homme qui après avoir perdu sa femme avait accepté d'aider cette résistance face aux cybermen dont Rose, Mickey et lui avaient fait partie. Mais Pete était maintenant marié à Jackie. Et il voyait sûrement Rose comme sa fille… Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisirs de convaincre les deux parents de sa compagne. Déjà avec Jackie, ça n'avait jamais été facile de faire accepter les voyages et les risques qu'ils prenaient… Pete Tyler était d'une autre trempe d'une pire trempe.

Non, ça n'allait pas être gagné d'avance…

…

Rose sortit assez vite de sa douche et rentra dans sa cabine. Elle remarqua en un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle n'y avait plus aucun effet personnel. Elle avait tout vendu, sûre de ne jamais revenir… Et elle était là. Mais tout avait changé. Et finalement, ses affaires ne lui manquaient pas. Fouillant dans les placards, Rose trouva comme elle s'y attendait une ou deux robes que sa mère avait dû ranger après que Rose ait fini de la débarrasser. Une bleue et une noire des robes classes comme les deux femmes Tyler avaient dû s'habituer à porter ces deux dernières années. Rose hésita à essayer l'une d'entre elles mais elle préférait garder des habits plus confortables. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas envie de paraitre trop superficielle ou trop classe devant le Docteur… Jackie verrait sûrement d'un mauvais œil de toute façon qu'elle se pavane ainsi, le décolleté était un peu trop profond.

Rose Tyler referma le placard et finit sa courte toilette en se coiffant et en se parfumant légèrement. Pour le maquillage, elle n'en avait plus du tout. Sa mère avait dû se contenter des habits. Dommage… Enfin prête et un peu plus reposée, voire même rayonnante, elle ressortit de ses « appartements », vu la taille de ladite cabine, et rejoignit sa mère dans le grand salon vitré.

Jackie Tyler venait de finir sa seconde tasse de thé et elle observait maintenant la vue avec un air plus que réjoui. Près d'elle, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Rose sortit du salon pour aller faire une nouvelle tasse de thé à sa mère et une pour elle par la même occasion. Elle hésita à chercher le Seigneur du Temps pour lui en proposer une mais le Zeppelin/Tardis était si grand qu'elle renonça à l'y chercher dans tous les coins qu'il contenait.

Quand elle revint de la toute petite cuisine – en comparaison avec l'immense salon – Rose remarqua que sa mère n'avait pas encore raccroché. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du grand canapé où Jackie Tyler était toujours assise. Rose prit sa tasse et tout en buvant contempla elle-aussi les nuages qui défilaient autour d'eux. C'était une vue qu'elle adorait, une vue qu'elle avait cru devoir abandonner mais en fait, elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir les nuages de cette façon : voyager dans le temps et l'espace, dans le vrai TARDIS, était tellement plus excitant !

La conversation téléphonique qu'avait Jackie aussi semblait excitante. Ou en tout cas, ça l'énervait beaucoup. Mais dans quel sens ? Elle raccrocha finalement quelques minutes plus tard et remercia Rose pour son initiative. Elle prit sa propre tasse, en but une gorgée puis la reposa et adossa sa tête au dossier du canapé.

« Je viens d'avoir Torchwood. Je sais que tu étais contre, mais je leur ai parlé du Docteur. »

La tasse de sa fille se brisa sur le sol. Elle se leva, furieuse, et sans un regard vers le thé qui s'écoulait à ses pieds et mouillait ses baskets, Rose Tyler se pencha en avant, se retenant par les mains à la table basse, pour affronter sa mère du regard :

« Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Je les ai appelés. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mais je le devais, Rose.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne travailles même pas pour eux ! Et ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser que le Docteur pouvait être dans cet univers. Tu es vraiment stupide !

\- Rose Marion Tyler ! J'obéis seulement aux ordres de Victoria !

\- La Grande Bretagne n'est même plus une monarchie !

\- Est-ce que ça rend ses ordres moins officiels ? C'est la mission première de Torchwood. Et tu travailles pour eux. Donc ce sont tes ordres, Rose.

\- Pas les tiens, tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

\- Tu l'aurais fait, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'aurais pas trahi ainsi !

\- Trahi ? Qui est-ce qui t'a enlevé pendant un an loin de moi ?

\- Alors c'est ça ? Une vengeance ? Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné !

\- Je l'ai fait. Mais pour autant, je fais ce qui est juste, moi.

\- Juste ? Comment ça peut être juste, dis-moi, de dénoncer l'homme qui aime ta fille ? »

Jackie virait blême. Rose avait raison bien sûr. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir subir sa colère… Mais pour autant, elle aurait attendu de sa part plus de maturité. Dénoncer le Docteur n'allait pas non plus le condamner à mort ! Torchwood n'était pas monstrueux. Et elle le savait mieux que quiconque, elle qui y travaillait depuis bientôt deux ans.

Les manifestations de la colère de Rose Tyler avaient attiré le Docteur dans le salon. Il ignorait sûrement l'origine du différend, à moins qu'il ne soit là depuis plus longtemps ? En tout cas, au lieu de défendre Rose – qui après tout était celle qui attaquait et non pas sa défendait d'un point de vue extérieur à leur dispute – il s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

« Hey ! Rose, du calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que vous en veniez aux mains ? »

D'accord, il ne savait pas. Et l'agressivité de Rose était bien la seule chose qu'il remarquait.

« Ma mère t'a dénoncé.

\- Dénoncé ? A qui ?

\- A Torchwood. »

Le Docteur vira blême à son tour. Bien sûr, il se souvenait trop bien de la culpabilité de Torchwood dans les événements qui les avaient séparés… Mais là c'était sûrement plus grave encore. Rose avait bien compris que sa mère ne parlait pas de Torchwood 1. Ce ne serait pas grave, Pete avait le contrôle de l'institut maintenant. Non, Rose savait que c'était d'une autre antenne que parlait sa mère et elle aurait parié que leur destination n'avait jamais été Londres. En tout cas jamais sans une escale… Mais elle allait le lui faire payer. S'ils devaient faire une escale, ce serait sa destination finale à elle aussi. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Encore moins pour le laisser aux mains de Torchwood. La première fois, elle avait failli l'y perdre. Là, elle savait que ce serait vraiment le cas.

« D'ailleurs, on arrive bientôt en Ecosse, précisa Jackie. »

Rose lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle n'arriva pas vraiment à l'ignorer, pas sans tourner la tête vers les nuages en tout cas. Et en plus, elle avait le mal de l'air ! Vraiment, le bateau serait tellement plus pratique. Et aussi tellement plus long… Le Zeppelin amorçait déjà sa descente et si l'atterrissage était bien plus confortable en Zeppelin qu'en avion, elle n'aimait jamais la sensation de tomber qu'elle ressentait malgré tout à chaque fois. Jackie Tyler – l'autre Jackie, la première femme de Pete dans cet univers – avait voulu avoir son propre zeppelin avant de mourir. Mais si elles avaient vraiment été la même personne, elle l'aurait beaucoup regretté…

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Jackie, le pilote annonça dans le haut-parleur qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir. Rose tomba dans le fauteuil, épuisée par sa confrontation avec sa mère –pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir de faire changer sa mère d'avis cette fois. Le mal était fait. Affalée, Rose sentait même le désespoir l'envahir. Et le visage – toujours aussi blême – du Docteur ne l'aidait pas à regagner foi en l'avenir... Ils atterrirent.


	4. Chapitre 1 - Torchwood deux

**Partie trois : Torchwood 2.**

**Ecosse, région semi-indépendante de la République de Grande Bretagne :**

Le Zeppelin les avait laissés dans un immense champ et, depuis, ils marchaient.

Mais la terre qu'ils foulaient de leurs pieds lui était familière. Ils étaient déjà venus ici, tous les deux, mais dans un autre univers…

« C'est drôle, dit-il, on dirait qu'on s'approche du manoir au loup-garou !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Docteur, le corrigea Rose, c'est là où l'on va.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait à Torchwood.

\- Et c'est bien là-bas.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! On y a été anoblis pourtant.

\- Et bannis, rappela la jeune femme, ce manoir portait déjà à l'époque le nom de Torchwood, et c'est la base de l'institut actuel. Sa pierre angulaire en quelque sorte.

\- C'est donc vraiment à l'initiative de Victoria que Torchwood a été créé. Et ils ont été responsables du retour des cybermen… Et des Daleks !

\- Oui, mais pas ici. Dans cet univers, ils l'ont empêché, et ils m'ont permis de te retrouver.

\- Et sauver l'univers, je sais. Mais, attends, si Torchwood a été créé par Victoria après notre brève rencontre, comment se fait-il qu'il en existe aussi un dans cet univers ? Il n'y a pas de Docteur pourtant, ni même de Seigneurs du Temps…

\- J'y ai aussi réfléchi à vrai dire. Apparemment, c'est un jeune univers parallèle. Avant une certaine date – que je n'ai pas encore pu définir avec précision – cet univers est une parfaite copie de celui que nous connaissons tous les deux. Pour ce qui est de la Terre mais aussi des espèces extraterrestres que j'ai pu découvrir avec Torchwood. Et cette date est postérieure à la création de Torchwood. Je ne vois que cette explication.

\- Tu en as appris des choses, ici, dis donc en deux ans !

\- Ça aide de travailler pour Torchwood. On y arrive, justement. »

En effet, le Manoir Torchwood était maintenant devant leurs yeux. Finalement, le pilote du Zeppelin ne les avait pas déposés si loin que ça, moins loin qu'il ne le lui avait paru.

Le Manoir n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'extérieur. Et il lui semblait aussi sombre et humide qu'au temps de la Reine Victoria. Ce ne devait être que d'extérieur. Que ce soit à Londres, dans l'immense tour de Canary Warf, ou à Cardiff, sous terre au niveau du port, Torchwood avait toujours su camoufler ses bases. L'intérieur du manoir devait quant à lui être très différent de celui de ses souvenirs.

« Allons-y ! S'exclama le Docteur comme il en avait l'habitude à présent mais avec plus de pointe d'ironie que de vrai enthousiasme.

\- Oui, mais, Docteur, laissez-moi parler : ça vaut mieux. Je bosse pour eux après tout… »

Le Docteur qu'il était savait que Rose se sentait coupable de devoir l'emmener justement là où elle travaillait.

« Très bien, mais n'essaie pas de me protéger, Rose.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, l'assura-t-elle. »

Le Docteur hésita sur la façon dont il devait prendre sa réponse mais ils étaient déjà arrivés au seuil du manoir. La jeune femme se mit à frapper quatre fois à la grande porte en bois du manoir, elle se recula ensuite alors qu'une voix sortait d'un haut-parleur camouflé dans les vieilles pierres de la bâtisse :

« Requête d'identification.

\- Docteur Rose Tyler de l'antenne londonienne Torchwood 1 de l'institut Torchwood. Droit d'accès prioritaire. Code Bad Wolf. »

A peine eut-elle fini de se présenter que la porte s'ouvrait automatiquement devant eux. Avant de suivre sa compagne à l'intérieur, le Docteur la regarda étrangement. « Docteur Tyler » ? « Code Bad Wolf » ?

« Bad Wolf ?

\- Ouais… Il fallait un nom de code confidentiel. Quoi de mieux ? »

Rien, elle avait eu raison de le choisir, songea-t-il. Il ne lui répondit pas mais la suivit enfin à l'intérieur. Dans l'entrée, le manoir ressemblait encore au vieux manoir britannique du XIXème siècle qu'ils avaient connus. Pour autant, l'affairement se lisait sur les visages des employés qu'ils croisaient : cette antenne de Torchwood ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Jack Harkness à Cardiff. Et ici, il restait l'ennemi numéro un.

Un jeune homme, cheveux blonds coupés courts et habillés d'une trop grande blouse blanche avec son nom inscrit sur un badge de couleur bleue, s'avança vers eux et commença par saluer Rose qu'il connaissait de tête déjà :

« Docteur Tyler, s'exclama-t-il, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Félicitations pour le succès de votre mission dans l'univers parallèle !

\- Merci, mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Remerciez-le plutôt pour ça.

\- Ah ? Et qui est-ce ?

\- Je suis le Docteur, répondit le Gallifréen ce qui n'amena pas le jeune scientifique à demander « Docteur qui ? » ou « Docteur quoi ? » mais à le faire tout simplement paniquer à la mention de son nom.

\- Le Docteur, répéta-t-il alarmé avant de foncer vers le mur le plus proche et déclencher une sonnerie tonitruante. »

Les sirènes se mirent à hurler : « Code mauve ». Rose fusilla du regard le Docteur avant de lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas compris quand elle lui avait déclaré se charger de tout.

« Ce n'étaient pas tes mots.

\- Qu'importe, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire ! Maintenant, ils ont déclenchés le Code Mauve ! Bravo…

\- Code mauve ? Bien trouvé comme nom au fait.

\- Je n'en suis même pas à l'origine. L'institut l'a intitulé ainsi dès le départ au XIXème siècle. J'ignore pourquoi… Mais bon, de toute façon, c'est le premier code mauve de l'Histoire de Torchwood.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ? Un code couleur spécial Docteur ? »

Un code couleur, oui, et toute une escouade armée. Voilà ce qu'on lui réservait. Le Gallifréen commença à comprendre la grande réticence qu'avait eue Rose à l'amener ici. Les soldats étaient prêts à appuyer sur la détente et les avaient encerclés tous deux en quelques secondes. Efficaces…

« Rendez-vous, Docteur, ordonna l'un des soldats qui devait être le chef.

\- Oubliez commandant ! Ordonna à son tour Rose. Le Docteur est avec moi, sous bonne garde.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Docteur Rose Tyler, experte en extraterrestres de Torchwood 1 Code Bad Wolf.

\- Bad Wolf ? Excusez-moi, c'est encore une jeune recrue. Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi… Et j'aurais dû attendre confirmation des ordres.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il a réagi comme on le lui a appris, c'est tout. Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que vous pourriez nous escorter – sans les armes – jusqu'au QG ?

\- Pas sans armes, Bad Wolf. Ceci reste un code mauve et le Docteur est notre prisonnier. Suivez-nous, maintenant, docteurs.

\- J'aurais essayé, marmonna Rose avant de leur emboîter le pas. »

En réalité, le reste du manoir était toujours aussi sombre et lugubre. Rose et le Docteur comprirent rapidement tous les deux qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ancienne bibliothèque de la bâtisse. Déjà à l'époque elle leur avait servi de place forte qu'ils avaient tenue contre le loup-garou. A présent, elle abritait le centre de contrôle informatisé de Torchwood 2, Ecosse. La bibliothèque, toujours présente, ne représentait plus qu'un décor. Mais les livres et la connaissance restaient les meilleures armes dont ils disposaient dans cette Bibliothèque…

« Officier Bad Wolf au rapport, se présenta Rose une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer, docteur Tyler.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, s'étonna-t-elle, tous les autres semblaient l'ignorer.

\- Ce sont des subalternes, excusez-les. Moi, je dirige cette section. Evidemment que je sais qui vous êtes, mademoiselle. Bienvenue à vous deux, docteurs.

\- Merci, répondit le Docteur, bon plus personne n'a l'intention de me tirer dessus, non ? Vous pourriez peut-être baisser ces armes dans ce cas. Et arrêter ce code mauve. De toute façon, je suis là. Ce n'est plus nécessaire cette démonstration de forces. Et puis, je ne suis pas armé. Je ne le suis jamais. Enfin si j'ai bien une arme, la seule que j'ai : mon cerveau. Et là, à vrai dire, il est en ébullition. Quand même, vous avez vu où vous êtes ? Une aussi belle bibliothèque Regardez ce que vous en avez fait ! Une base militaire, rien de plus. C'est affligeant… Et puis à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Il n'y avait même pas de Docteur dans cet univers !

\- Mais vous êtes là, maintenant. Peut-être que nous savions que vous alliez venir.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça : un don de voyance ! Non, sérieusement : je sais que j'ai été banni. Mais depuis j'ai sauvé cet univers – ainsi que tous les autres – alors un peu de bon sens, s'il vous plait. Je comprends qu'au temps de Victoria, mon savoir faisait peur. Et la Reine pensait bien faire en m'exilant de son royaume. Mais vous, deux siècles plus tard, vous utilisez vous-même cette technologie et ces savoirs extraterrestres qui effrayaient tellement Victoria. Elle vous aurait banni vous-aussi si elle vous avait vu à l'œuvre. Alors baissez ces armes une bonne fois pour toute ! Je suis là, je me rends et je veux bien discuter. Mais je refuse de le faire avec des armes pointées sur moi et ma compagne. »

Sonnés par le discours si vif du Docteur, les soldats obéirent lentement après un signe de tête de leur chef. De son côté, Rose Tyler espérait qu'ils soient justement tous assez sonnés pour ne pas remarquer qu'il l'avait appelé sa « compagne ». Elle l'avait fait passer pour son prisonnier pour éviter les problèmes et rester maitresse de la situation. Mais s'il parlait d'elle ainsi, elle risquait de faire long feu cette couverture… Heureusement, le chef de Torchwood 2 avait tiqué sur un détail précédent :

« Vous ne faites que ça de discuter depuis tout à l'heure, Docteur.

\- Non, je parle. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il faut être deux, au moins, pour une vraie discussion.

\- Et c'est ce que vous voulez ? Bien, parlons. Qu'attendez-vous, Docteur ?

\- J'aimerais bien la paix et le pardon. Bon pour ce qui est du pardon de Victoria, ça va être dur de l'obtenir – surtout sans TARDIS… Mais bon si je peux au moins faire la paix avec vous, ce sera déjà ça. Après tout, l'univers recèle d'ennemis en tous genres si vous voulez continuer cette guéguerre. Bien que je vous le déconseille… Enfin, si c'est pour protéger la Terre…

\- Nous le savons bien, Docteur. Mais Torchwood a été créé spécialement pour vous, pour les autres menaces, la Grande Bretagne a l'UNIT.

\- Ah, l'UNIT… Et ce cher Brigadier. J'ai travaillé pour eux pendant quelques temps… Oh, ça fait très longtemps. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous associeriez pas ? Vous avez un même but commun de protéger la Terre des extraterrestres après tout. Travailler ensemble, c'est mieux que chacun de son côté quand on fait pratiquement la même chose.

\- D'abord ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Ensuite, nous, on existe pour vous, Docteur.

\- Oh c'est bien ma veine : des bornés ! Des humains bornés… Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'êtes tous autant ?

\- Eh !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'es aussi maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Borné ? Jamais de la vie.

\- Non, humain.

\- Seulement pour une infime partie.

\- De toute façon, le côté obtus, tu l'as toujours eu.

\- C'est faux : je suis très ouvert au contraire.

\- Je parlais de Donna. Je l'ai rencontré, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu as ça d'elle. Admet-le.

\- Non ! Attends, si tu as raison… Oh pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas plutôt hérité de son intelligence ou de son intuition ? De son sens du détail ? Non, il fallait que je prenne ses défauts, pas ses qualités !

\- Tant que tu gardes les qualités du Docteur, murmura Rose tout en sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait quand même.

\- Les qualités ? Les défauts aussi. J'ai acquis des traits de caractère de Donna, c'est vrai, mais seulement en plus de ceux du Docteur originel. Pas à la place.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez tous les deux, dit le Dirigeant de l'antenne écossaise.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement le Docteur, commença Rose.

\- Je suis lui mais pas tout à fait.

\- C'est une sorte de nouvelle régénération. Assez unique…

\- A moitié humaine, précisa-t-il, et à moitié obtus on dirait bien.

\- Non, ça c'est plus qu'à moitié !

\- Donc, vous êtes quoi au juste ?

\- Un tout nouveau Docteur.

\- New New New Docteur, plaisanta Rose.

\- En fait, c'est ma onzième régénération donc plutôt new new new new new new new new new new Docteur. »

Rose n'en put plus : elle éclata de rire. Et ses éclats de rire furent vite contagieux, si bien que tous les regardaient maintenant comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Le discours qu'ils avaient depuis quelques minutes devait aussi les aider à les croire sortis de l'asile…

« Vous êtes vraiment cinglés, tous les deux, dit le chef de Torchwood 2.

\- Pardon ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous parlez à votre supérieure hiérarchique, commandant ?

\- Supérieur hiérarchique, tiqua le Docteur.

\- Oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser ? En tant qu'experte en chef, je suis le second du directeur de Torchwood 1.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on est encore là, alors, s'il te plait ?

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais te débrouiller, c'était assez amusant à vrai dire.

\- Si Victoria t'entendait…

\- Je sais ce qu'elle dirait ! En parlant de ça, tu n'as jamais honoré ton pari, je te rappelle !

\- Je me promène rarement avec de l'argent sur moi…

\- Fallait pas parier, alors.

\- Fallait pas me croire. »

La tension montait entre eux et le Commandant voyait trop bien où ça les menait et ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

« Rose Tyler, vous êtes peut-être bel et bien mon supérieur hiérarchique. Mais sauf contrordre, le Docteur reste notre prisonnier.

\- Contrordre ! Invité : d'accord. Prisonnier : il n'en est pas question !

\- C'est mon manoir, docteur Tyler. Et ceci est un code mauve, vous n'avez pas d'autorité directe en ces lieux, alors soit vous appelez le Directeur lui-même, soit vous nous laissez faire notre boulot en gardant sous bonne garde notre prisonnier. Et soyez déjà heureuse que je ne respecte pas à la lettre les volontés de sa Majesté.

\- Quoi, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ?

\- Que si tu réapparaissais au Royaume-Uni et que tu violais donc ton exil, tu serais condamné à mort.

\- Me tuer ? Hum… Alors, oui, tout compte fait, c'est pas mal d'être prisonnier. N'est-ce pas, Rose ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin de l'univers ? »

Le clin d'œil – très discret cela dit – du Seigneur du Temps aida Rose à comprendre très vite le message qu'il venait de lui faire passer. La fin de l'univers… C'est ce que représentait pour lui le Grand Méchant Loup. Bad Wolf. Son alter ego et son code identitaire à Torchwood. Il voulait qu'elle agisse. Comme elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie quand c'était justement la fin de l'univers. Là, elle avait eu besoin de devenir le Grand méchant Loup. Mais maintenant, elle n'en avait pas besoin : il n'était justement pas en danger de mort comme sur le Satellite cinq. Il avait besoin de son aide, mais de l'aide de Rose Tyler pas de l'entité qu'elle était devenue à l'époque. Et Rose Tyler, agent à Torchwood savait très bien comment elle pouvait l'aider. Le commandant l'avait même suggéré sans vraiment le penser.

Rose sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et composa très vite le numéro privé du Directeur de Torchwood :

« Allo monsieur ? C'est le docteur Rose Tyler. Je suis au manoir Torchwood.

\- Rose, vous allez bien ? Nous vous avons cru morte, vous savez ! Cela fait trois mois que vous êtes partie.

\- Ça ne fait que trois jours pour moi le TARDIS n'est jamais fiable quand il s'agit de me ramener chez moi !

\- Vous avez bien dit « tardis » ? Vous avez donc trouvé le Docteur ?

\- Oui. Et il est avec moi, ici, au Manoir. En état d'arrestation.

\- Ca explique le code mauve…

\- Il a sauvé l'univers ! Implora Rose. Il ne mérite pas ce sort ! Nous serions tous morts sans lui, depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- Les ordres de la Reine Victoria sont irréversibles, docteur Tyler.

\- Elle l'a anobli. Il doit donc être jugé selon son rang : comme un noble, un aristocrate britannique. Et ceux-ci doivent être jugés à Londres et à Londres uniquement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais comment savez-vous qu'elle l'a anobli ? Cette information est confidentielle.

\- J'y étais, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Oh et puis oubliez… Vous avez raison : Le Docteur doit en effet être jugé exclusivement dans la capitale. Je vais immédiatement ordonner son transfert. Il faudra qu'il soit accompagné et sous bonne garde.

\- Je comptais justement rentrer à Londres, directeur.

\- Très bien, c'est réglé. Bon retour parmi nous, Bad Wolf.

\- Merci monsieur, mais je crois que je vais changer de code…

\- Comme vous voudrez mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Le téléporteur sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Le commandant de Torchwood 2 a déjà reçu les nouveaux ordres.

\- Merci, Directeur. »

Rose raccrocha puis vérifia que les ordres étaient non seulement bien reçus mais aussi bien exécutés. Heureusement, c'était le cas : le code mauve avait été désactivé. Enfin…

Rose sortit de la bibliothèque et descendit vers la prison interne de l'institut la plus sécurisée qu'elle connaisse. Celle préparée pour le Docteur et qui avait déjà connu un autre prisonnier, bien plus justifié, un homme qui s'était changé en loup-garou devant ses yeux dans cette même cave humide où elle avait été retenue prisonnière avec les autres habitantes du Manoir. Les choses avaient peu changé depuis, pensa-t-elle. Le loup avait seulement échangé sa place avec le Docteur, qui devait lui-aussi être enfermé à son tour dans une prison vraiment sordide…


	5. Chapitre 1 - La naissance de John

**Partie quatre : La naissance de John.**

Le cachot était sombre et avait un air médiéval. Ce n'était pas le premier dans lequel il se retrouvait enfermé et il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir mais quelque chose le terrifiait ici. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de cette sensation. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Quelqu'un venait donc. Et sans allumer de lumière. Il recula de quelques pas… Et son dos se cogna à la paroi froide d'un mur métallique. D'accord, pas si archaïque que ça, cette prison. Qu'y faisait-on donc dans cette prison ? Il était à moitié humain maintenant mais restait quand même un alien. Le pire pouvait se produire…

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée sans vraiment l'être.

\- Chut, du calme, Docteur. C'est moi. »

La voix de Rose. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement avant de se demander pourquoi diable elle n'allumait donc pas la lumière ils étaient loin des forêts, il n'avait pas peur du noir. Mais enfin pourquoi ne voulait-elle donc pas qu'il la voit ?

« Ils vont nous transférer à Londres, expliqua-t-elle, je voulais te prévenir.

\- Pourquoi dans le noir ? »

D'accord le noir le terrifiait. Il était obsédé par cette absence complète de lumière !

« Le noir ? Il fait sombre, c'est vrai, mais pas complétement noir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Bien sûr qu'il faisait noir, il ne pouvait même pas la voir !

« Je ne vois absolument rien. Ils ne m'ont quand même pas crevé les yeux, dis-moi !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi une telle idée ? Oh, tu ignores où tu es, c'est ça ?

\- Où je suis ?

\- Ils t'ont enfermé dans un caisson-prison. Il montre à l'intérieur la prison de votre choix. C'est ce que disent ceux qui l'ont inventé. On en utilise aussi à Torchwood 1. Je suis surprise d'en voir ici, d'ailleurs C'est assez high-tech comme technologie. Au fait, à quoi elle ressemble pour toi ?

\- A un cachot humide… Attends, un caisson, tu as dit ? Je suis enfermé dans une boîte ?!

\- Oui. Et c'est le caisson qui va être téléporté. Attends-toi à être un peu secoué…

\- Merci de me prévenir. Je parie que personne ici n'aurait pris cette peine pour un sou !

\- Tu l'as ce sou, au moins ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Rose Tyler ! Second de Torchwood ? Experte en chef ? Tu aurais quand même pu le préciser, avant !

\- J'avais peur que tu te sentes trahi.

\- Trahi ? Je t'avais surnommé « défenseur de la Terre ».

\- Et c'est ce que je suis devenue.

\- Une bonne chose. Je t'assure. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais fantastique ! »

Rose sourit. La vieille expression du Docteur, le premier Docteur qu'elle avait rencontré… Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis… Depuis des années. Trop d'années.

Rose Tyler s'assit dos au caisson pour rester au plus près de son Docteur et commença à caresser – sans vraiment s'en rendre compte – la surface polie du métal qui la séparait du Docteur. Défenseur de la Terre. Défenseur du Docteur. Elle était les deux depuis bien longtemps. Grâce à lui. Il avait bouleversé sa vie quand elle l'avait rencontré. Et son absence durant ces deux dernières années n'avaient fait que la bouleverser plus encore.

« Docteur Rose Tyler ?

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

\- Le téléporteur est prêt ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le garde qui venait de la rejoindre dans la prison souterraine du vieux Manoir écossais hocha la tête. Malgré l'obscurité, Rose parvint à voir ce geste discret et accepta alors de le suivre bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester aux côtés du Docteur un peu plus longtemps. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Ils allaient vite se rejoindre à Londres. Et puis, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans la capitale de la république britannique. Beaucoup de choses urgentes même.

« A tout à l'heure, Docteur, murmura-t-elle au caisson en espérant qu'il l'entendrait encore. »

…

Un caisson ? Mais comment respirait-il ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu lui-même ? Et surtout : pourquoi un cachot humide ? Pour être oublié. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent. Pour se reposer les yeux dans l'obscurité. Parce qu'un cachot n'est pas une prison sûre et qu'il s'était déjà échappé à de multiples reprises dans sa vie de cachots semblables à celui-ci. Parce qu'un cachot humide comme celui-là, il en existe sur toutes les planètes et à toutes les époques. Il peut donc s'imaginer être où il veut et pas sur Terre. Il peut s'imaginer être quand il veut… Tout ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui-même. C'était plus qu'un choix de sa part, c'était un choix de son inconscient : c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin et qu'il avait eu grâce au TARDIS… Mais il n'avait plus le TARDIS.

« Je suis humain à présent, pensa-t-il, je n'ai plus besoin de m'imaginer ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de cette prison-là ! »

Soudain, comme si on l'avait entendu, le décor changea. A la place d'un grand flou noir où il n'arrivait à rien distinguer, il y avait un grand flou blanc, une prison moderne aux murs métalliques immaculés. Bien mieux. Et encore mieux, l'air frais d'une brise d'été et un parfum de fleurs presque hypnotique, un parfum qu'il reconnut très vite. Il le connaissait bien.

Rose.

Et les portes finirent de s'ouvrir.

La jeune femme se jeta au cou du Seigneur du temps avant qu'il n'ait le temps de considérait que s'il sentait son parfum c'est qu'elle était auprès de lui et donc qu'on l'avait sorti de sa prison. Et normalement ça n'aurait pas dû lui prendre même une seconde…

Il serra sa compagne contre ses cœurs, enfin son cœur, il avait encore du mal avec le singulier…

Il lui embrassa les cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage. Et Rose murmura à son oreille un « salut » où il sentit tout son soulagement et sa joie d'enfin le retrouver.

« Salut, répondit-il. »

Il hésita à rajouter un petit mot doux comme beauté mais si Rose était en pyjama ou en survêtement, ça passerait sûrement assez mal. Et il ne voyait pas encore assez bien pour distinguer les habits de sa compagne, surtout qu'elle était toujours collée à son corps…

Elle se recula un peu quand elle comprit qu'elle l'étouffait légèrement. Pete Tyler s'avança alors vers eux :

« Vous coûtez cher, dites-moi. Mais je sais que vous le méritez.

\- Que je mérite quoi ?

\- Ta caution. On a réussi à te libérer sous caution. Ça n'a pas été très difficile de convaincre Pete comme tu le vois.

\- Je n'y vois pas grand-chose pour l'instant.

\- Il y a trop de lumières, c'est ça ? On est en plein cœur de la journée. Pete, tu peux fermer les rideaux ?

\- Des rideaux ? A Torchwood ?

\- On n'est pas à Torchwood. On est au manoir.

\- Au Manoir ? Je croyais qu'on nous avait téléportés !

\- Pas au manoir Torchwood, Se reprit Rose, au manoir des Tyler.

\- Ah, on nous a téléportés ici directement ?

\- Non. Seulement après avoir payé ta caution. Il y a une bonne demi-heure.

\- Tellement ?

\- Ça fait trois heures qu'on est arrivés à Londres, ajouta Rose, le temps est ralenti dans le caisson si je me souviens bien.

-Trois heures… Donc je suis libre sous caution, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, ils préparent ton procès.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai commis aucun crime je viens à peine d'arriver dans cet univers !

\- Tu ne seras pas jugé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit qu'ils préparaient ton procès. C'est tout ce qu'ils feront.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours le code que tu avais donné à Mickey pour t'effacer d'internet, tu te souviens ? Il ne l'a jamais utilisé donc il doit sûrement fonctionner.

\- Sûrement, mais Torchwood a des preuves matérielles !

\- Seulement en Ecosse. Et j'y ai aussi veillé à supprimer tous les dossiers te concernant. Définitivement. Et j'ai aussi depuis longtemps copié ton dossier complet à Torchwood 1. Je sais tout ce qu'ils savent de toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas : ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et ça va bientôt disparaitre comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

\- Et la mémoire des agents de Torchwood en Ecosse ? Ils m'ont vu là-bas. Je ne peux pas mourir et me régénérer…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine : mémoire effacé pour eux aussi. Pour toute la journée. J'ai trafiqué leur téléporteur.

\- Et les caméras de surveillance ?

\- Dès l'activation du code mauve, toutes les vidéos ont été envoyées dans ton dossier à Torchwood 1.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, remarqua le Docteur admiratif du génie de sa compagne.

\- J'y ai réfléchi durant le trajet du Zeppelin au manoir. Il me fallait le téléporteur et ton nouvel ADN qu'on a eu grâce au caisson. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon plan.

\- Ce n'est rien, il a fonctionné à merveille et c'est tout ce qui compte. Merci, Rose. Tu as fait tout ça pour m'offrir cette nouvelle vie dont on parlait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et sauver ta peau d'abord. Ma mère n'était pas dans la combine et nos disputes n'étaient pas simulées au cas où tu te le demanderais. Tu peux lui en vouloir. Mais passer l'éponge ce serait quand même mieux.

\- Oui. Le Docteur n'existe donc plus dans cet univers, il est mort comme tu l'es dans l'autre univers depuis la bataille de Canary Warf. Alors qui vais-je être maintenant ? Je ne vais pas devoir me cacher au moins ?

\- Non, répondit Pete, Rose et moi travaillons pour Torchwood et disons que j'ai moi-même certaines compétences en matière de fausses identités. Il me faut juste un nom et vous aurez une toute nouvelle vie devant vous. J'avais pensé à un Tyler, un parent éloigné, ce serait facile à expliquer. Comme avec Jackie et Rose quand elles sont arrivées ici.

\- Un Tyler ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un vieil ami de la famille comme je l'étais avant ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de Rose. Jamais ! J'ai un nom dont j'ai eu recours tant de fois dans ma vie que je ne peux pas m'imaginer en porter un autre ! D'ailleurs, on en avait déjà parlé avec Rose, hier soir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et je suis heureuse de t'annoncer officiellement la naissance John Smith. Enfin pas aujourd'hui bien sûr. Il y a quarante ans jour pour jour. Il fallait bien donner une date…

\- Quarante ans ? Tu me rajeunis, Rose !

\- Il fallait bien. Neuf cent ans ça aurait passé difficilement sur un ID officiel.

\- Un ID officiel ?

\- Oui, le voilà, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche une carte magnétique qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt, John Smith. Il existe vraiment maintenant, pas seulement sur du papier psychique. »

Avec les rideaux fermés, il y voyait plus clair et la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers était juste suffisante pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle avait revêtit une robe verte qui lui arrivait à peine en-dessous du genou. Une robe estivale de toute évidence. Ses cheveux qu'elles avaient peignés plus longuement lui arrivaient en cascade détachée sur les épaules. Elle semblait tellement plus naturelle et plus belle qu'avec sa veste cuir bleue et son air sévère qu'elle avait pris durant le temps où ils avaient été prisonniers des Daleks et aussi à Torchwood quelques heures plus tôt donc. Là, elle était resplendissante. Et il en était subjugué. Il parvint quand même à s'intéresser à son nouvel ID, sa nouvelle identité. John Smith. Rose avait donné naissance à son alter ego. Comme elle avait créé le Grand Méchant Loup.

« C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de mon ADN ? Demanda-t-il. Pour me construire un vrai dossier ? Une vraie vie ? Un passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh Rose Tyler, tu es incroyable ! Merci ! »

Il était si heureux, transporté de joie même alors qu'il admirait ce petit bout de métal où figuraient sa photo et des informations – fausses, évidemment – sur son identité. Il était John Smith à présent et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de posséder un vrai nom et d'être rangé.

Emporté dans son élan, il embrassa Rose sans qu'elle s'y attende, lui voler un baiser dans un tel moment d'euphorie. Voilà ce que pouvait être sa nouvelle vie en tant que John Smith. Une idée qui le réjouissait particulièrement…

« Oh, je t'aime, Rose si tu savais ! »

Elle en avait une bonne idée vue la façon dont il venait de l'embrasser. Un baiser volé, court et inattendu certes mais pour autant incroyablement passionné. Elle ne venait pourtant que de lui donner une identité. La vie d'une certaine façon mais ce n'était pas si exceptionnel…

« Bon, Docteur, je vous explique peut-être qui est John Smith ?

\- Oui, Pete. Allez-y. »

Les explications de Pete – toutes très détaillées et pour beaucoup inutiles – permirent au moins de faire bien comprendre au Docteur à quel point cette identité avait été travaillée par Pete Tyler. Et au vue des nombreuses touches de détail qui le qualifiait parfaitement, il ne doutait pas de l'entière implication de sa fille dans la réalisation de cette identité. Et tout ça en trois heures ? S'il avait eu un chapeau, il l'aurait tiré bien bas devant ces deux-là. Ils lui offraient à la fois un passé et un avenir.

« Et qui suis-je, maintenant, alors ?

\- Tu es au chômage. On n'a qu'à dire que tu es un voyageur qui découvre Londres, que tu as voyagé toute ta vie et qu'aujourd'hui tu poses tes bagages, ici, proposa Rose.

\- Ca me semble bien, oui. Et il a une adresse ce John Smith ?

\- Et bien pour l'instant celle-ci. Tu peux y rester d'ailleurs…

\- Tu me demandes de rester ?

\- Je te propose de rester. Le manoir est bien assez grand.

-Je ne sais pas... Les grands manoirs et moi…

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi : le TARDIS est gigantesque !

\- Mais ce n'était pas un manoir.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as plus le TARDIS, tu n'as nulle part où aller et tu le sais. Alors reste ici ! »

Le ton de Rose était impératif. Un ordre, elle lui ordonnait de rester. Et puis au fond voulait-il vraiment s'éloigner de Rose ? Bien sûr que non. Il voulait s'éloigner de Jackie plutôt… Avec un peu de temps il y arriverait peut-être, mais en attendant autant accepter la proposition.

« D'accord, dit-il, je reste. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous êtes d'accord au moins ?

\- J'ai mis notre adresse sur votre ID, John. Je pensais que c'était déjà réglé en fait. Evidemment que nous n'allons pas vous laisser à la rue Vous êtes le bienvenue ici.

\- Merci. Mais il n'empêche que c'est immense, vous me faites visiter ?

\- Je vais laisser ce soin à Rose, répondit Pete. »

Soulagée et excitée par la réponse finalement positive du Docteur, Rose Tyler l'emmenait déjà hors du bureau de son père par où allait-elle commencer la visite de cette si vaste demeure ?

Pete Alan Tyler s'éloigna du couple pour laisser sa fille seule avec le Docteur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu du mal à le convaincre d'aider le Docteur. Pete se souvenait très bien du Seigneur du Temps et de ce qu'il avait fait contre les cybermen – qu'il avait combattu deux fois – et pour sa famille qu'il avait d'une certaine façon réunie. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider à son tour. Jackie avait été plus réticente après tout lui n'avait pas connu l'enfance de Rose. Il l'appelait sa fille mais il n'était vraiment devenu père qu'à la naissance de Tony. Rose avait déjà dix-neuf ans la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Tous deux essayaient de rattraper ensemble une partie du temps perdue – mais dix-neuf années c'était beaucoup trop long à rattraper. Et Pete savait que si Rose l'avait pu elle aurait choisi de rester dans l'autre univers avec son Docteur. Le fait qu'elle soit de retour, Pete Tyler le voyait comme un vrai miracle. Jackie et lui le voyait ainsi. Et ils n'espéraient plus qu'une chose : qu'elle reste auprès d'eux à présent, au Manoir, dans sa famille, auprès des gens qui l'aiment, auprès d'eux deux, ses deux parents…

Mais avec le Docteur de retour dans sa vie et même s'il n'avait pas de TARDIS et qu'il ne pouvait plus emmener sa fille avec lui dans des siècles et des planètes lointaines, Pete Tyler craignait comme sa femme que ce nouveau Docteur ne crée plus problèmes encore à leur famille que durant son absence. Mais ils devaient lui laisser une chance. Après tout, c'était un nouvel homme. Il était John Smith plus vraiment le Seigneur du Temps. Et il aurait un nouveau monde qui l'accueillait : la famille Tyler pour commencer. Le reste ne lui appartenait pas.


	6. Chapitre 2 - La Montre

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Un Nouveau Docteur; Une Nouvelle Vie.**

**Partie une : La Montre.**

Le Manoir était encore plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il n'en avait pas vu grand-chose en même temps… Rose et lui en firent le tour en une dizaine de minutes, et le Docteur remarqua surtout que le manoir ressemblait en fait plus à une grande maison. Une maison familiale, chaleureuse. Ce qui avait changé, et qui ressemblait étrangement au petit appartement de Jackie Tyler au Powell Estate, se voyait surtout dans l'organisation – et la décoration - de la maison. De toute évidence, Jackie avait voulu recréer une ambiance familière dans cet immense manoir où elle n'avait pas du tout dû se sentir à l'aise. Comme il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise non plus lui-même. Et pourtant, c'est vrai que le TARDIS était gigantesque, il était même infini. Mais un vaisseau spatial c'est très différent d'une maison. Et sien lui manquait de plus en plus alors qu'il découvrait les différentes pièces du manoir Tyler. C'était un peu comme un TARDIS finalement, un appartement tout chargé de souvenirs qui prenait à présent des dimensions plus qu'importantes. Le TARDIS des Tyler. Après le Zeppelin, le manoir. Il devait arrêter de voir des TARDIS partout où il allait !

« Au fait, dit Rose ce qui le sortit de ses rêveries, j'ai failli oublier de te dire : j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la visite. Devant la porte de la chambre de Rose. Elle entra la première à l'intérieur alors que le Docteur restait sur le seuil à observer discrètement le désordre qu'il y régnait. Rose n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement, pensa-t-il amusé.

« Entre, lui intima-t-elle en voyant qu'il hésitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon cadeau.

\- Tu vas voir.

\- Il y en a vraiment un ou c'est une excuse pour me faire entrer dans ta chambre ?

\- Non ce n'est pas une excuse, répondit Rose en sentant ses joues virer au rouge cramoisi, je viens de le retrouver d'ailleurs.

\- Un vrai cadeau ? Mieux que la nouvelle identité ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, plaisanta Rose Tyler en lui donnant un petit paquet, tiens, c'est pour toi. Bon anniversaire. »

Le Docteur prit le paquet des mains de sa compagne et l'ouvrit en tirant les rubans. Un joli emballage… Mais il avait quand même hâte d'en découvrir le contenu. A l'intérieur il y avait un écrin à bijou. Il l'ouvrit également de vit alors une magnifique montre, analogique, avec un bracelet bleu, la couleur exacte du TARDIS. Les deux lettres « J.S. » figuraient sur le cadran de ladite montre. J.S., ses deux nouvelles initiales ; cette montre avait vraiment été faite pour lui.

« Alors, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est magnifique, Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci ! »

Tous les deux savaient bien pourquoi un simple objet comme cette montre pouvait autant émouvoir le Seigneur du Temps. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs acheté pour ça en revenant au Manoir des Tyler après avoir été payer la caution du Docteur… Cette montre, loin d'être un simple objet, était tout un symbole pour eux deux. Elle signifiait le temps qui passe certes mais pour eux c'était aussi le symbole de la fin d'une ère – de voyages dans le TARDIS où le temps ne s'écoulait jamais normalement – et le début d'une nouvelle, une nouvelle vie qu'ils allaient pouvoir partager tous les deux. Une vie ensemble. Une vie rythmée par le temps qui passe, promesse d'avenir ; ils allaient vieillir ensemble et cette montre le leur rappellerait toujours.

Le Docteur était en admiration devant la montre, elle n'était pas réglée comme ils s'en aperçurent rapidement. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Un détail dont ils s'occuperaient plus tard, comme beaucoup d'autres détails. Ils avaient une longue vie devant eux pour s'occuper de ces détails.

Un nouveau monde, un nouveau Docteur, une nouvelle vie, rythmée par le temps qui n'allait plus être infini. Le Docteur, sa nouvelle montre au poignet, cessa d'admirer le cadran avec ses initiales quelques secondes pour embrasser, bien plus passionnément et longuement que le dernier baiser qu'il lui avait volé un quart d'heure plus tôt, la femme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Jackie Tyler les surprit. Elle appelait Rose depuis la cuisine pour qu'elle vienne manger. Apparemment, ça devait être déjà l'heure de dîner chez les Tyler. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'heure : la montre, neuve, n'était pas encore réglée, et le Docteur remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun réveil ou horloge dans la chambre de son ancienne compagne.

« Les horloges me rappelaient trop le temps le qui passe, avait expliqué Rose quand il s'en était étonné, loin de toi... »

Le Seigneur du Temps ne la comprenait que trop bien. Lui-même avait depuis longtemps adopté la même stratégie dans son TARDIS et ne restait jamais au même endroit pour ne pas voir le temps passer justement. Surtout sur neuf cent longues années…

« Rose ! »

Le cri venait de la cuisine, pas parce que son ouïe extraterrestre le lui disait, elle n'était plus aussi fiable à son grand regret, mais parce que l'odeur du repas était déjà montée à eux depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir demandé à Pete s'il savait où était passé le Docteur et qu'il lui eut répondu assez fort pour qu'ils entendent toute la conversation, Jackie appela ensuite leur « invité » à descendre lui-aussi. Et à ne pas trainer. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas aimer les savoir seuls ensemble, encore moins dans la chambre de Rose… Pourtant, avec sa montre toujours dans les mains, il n'osait même pas se rapprocher de la jeune femme pourtant assise juste à côté de lui sur son lit.

« On arrive, cria Rose à son tour. »

Elle se leva ensuite et le Docteur l'imita.

« Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle a pensé à t'appeler aussi, concéda-t-elle, je devrais vraiment arrêter de parier avec toi !

\- Tu ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que toi. Mais bon disons simplement qu'on est quittes dans ce cas.

\- Quittes ? Oh, pour le sou de tout à l'heure ? C'est vrai que j'ai complétement oublié de te demander si tu avais été chahuté durant ton transfert à Londres…

\- Pas le moins du monde, l'assura le Docteur, mais le pari portait sur les avertissements ; Tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé donc tu l'as gagné.

\- Et tu as gagné celui-là. Donc on est quittes, selon toi ? Tu oublies encore une fois le pari que j'ai remporté sur Victoria !

\- On s'est fait bannir à cause de lui !

\- Je l'ai quand même remporté.

\- Je vais commencer ma vie en tant que John Smith en homme endetté, merveilleux, Rose Tyler.

\- Dix livres, je te rappelle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le montant du pari ou ta dette actuelle si tu préfères.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je les trouve, dis-moi !

\- Tu pourrais trouver un travail, proposa Rose à moitié sérieuse. »

Le Docteur, travailler ? Elle voudrait bien voir ça. Elle le charriait seulement. Ça lui avait tant manqué… Non, elle l'en savait incapable. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne verrait jamais la couleur de ces livres pourtant promises. Mais si Rose plaisantait à ce sujet, le Docteur, lui, y réfléchissait vraiment.

« C'est une idée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Trouver un job quelque part en ville. Ça m'aidera à m'adapter en plus. Et puis, ce sera toujours mieux que rester ici toute la journée, avec ta mère… »

Ils rirent tous deux à cette idée. Non, un job à l'extérieur ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant que voir le Docteur rester seul toute une journée avec Jackie Tyler. Seul, avec Jackie Tyler…

Ils riaient encore en descendant les escaliers principaux du manoir. Et encore quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Jackie et Pete les regardèrent, étonnés, et hésitèrent à leur demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Mais Jackie était surtout émue : elle n'avait plus vu rire sa fille aux éclats depuis si longtemps. Même si elle n'acceptait pas encore vraiment le Docteur comme un membre de leur famille, il était évident qu'il était nécessaire au bonheur de sa fille chérie. Elle allait devoir faire avec. Et puis elle était assez occupée avec son jeune fils qui allait bientôt avoir deux ans pour s'intéresser encore aux histoires de cœur de sa fille ainée !

Tony Tyler était justement en train d'occuper toutes ses pensées. Et de la mettre de mauvaise humeur : le petit garçonnet venait encore de renverser son petit pot en plus de s'être barbouillé auparavant d'une moustache de lait plus longue que celle que son père ornait de son vivant. Tony était infernal ce soir. Comme tous les soirs en fait. Rose ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le spectacle.

« Ne rigole pas Rose, tu étais pire que lui à son âge !

\- Maman ! S'écria Rose en désignant le Docteur du menton. »

Mais le Seigneur du Temps ne les écoutait pas. Il était fasciné par le bébé Tyler qui gazouillait encore des mots incompréhensibles à son âge. Le charabia de Tony redoubla alors que le Docteur s'approchait de lui en débitant un charabia semblable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, demanda Jackie, ne me dis pas qu'il parle bébé !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fit Rose en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On ne rencontrait pas vraiment des bébés dans nos voyages…

\- Docteur ? Demanda Pete en se détournant de son journal. Vous faites quoi au juste ?

\- Je parle à Tony, répondit celui-ci comme si c'était une évidence. »

Et c'en était une pour lui. Jackie secoua la tête de dépit. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un fou, pensa Rose. Elle s'approcha alors de son petit frère à son tour et demanda au Seigneur du Temps ce que lui racontait le dernier né de sa famille.

« Oh plein de choses ! Des choses vraiment très intéressantes, très intelligentes. Il a hérité du génie de son père pour ce qui est des idées insolites mais fantastiques d'ailleurs !

\- Alors c'est vraiment une langue que tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr, comme toutes celles existant dans l'univers ! Et puis franchement le langage universel des bébés est l'un des plus simplistes du monde. Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin de beaucoup de vocabulaire d'habitude… Mais, Tony lui en a un vraiment très riche ! Je suis impressionné !

\- Alors il existe une langue universelle de bébés ?

\- Innée chez tous les bambins de l'univers, confirma le Docteur.

\- Fascinant… »

Jackie et Rose s'étaient exprimées en même temps. Et si l'une était sincèrement passionnée par ce qu'il racontait, l'autre croyait toujours qu'il ne s'agissait que de bobards pour se rendre intelligent et excuser son comportement stupide d'extraterrestre devant sa fille.

Ils s'assirent ensuite tous les quatre - Rose, le Docteur, Jackie et Pete Tyler - à la table de la cuisine, dont la taille était disproportionnée à celle de la grande cuisine du Manoir Tyler. En bois blanc, elle était solide mais si petite qu'ils se retrouvaient serrés les uns aux autres.

L'odeur enfumée de la cuisine était montée plus tôt jusqu'à la chambre de Rose et ça leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Ils mangèrent donc de bon appétit et ce sans que le Docteur fasse la moindre remarque sur la cuisine de Jacqueline Tyler. Ils étaient aussi trop affamés pour s'en plaindre : Leur dernier repas remontait à la veille au soir, à l'auberge norvégienne.

Une fois le repas terminé, Jackie insista pour montrer elle-même la chambre qu'elle avait préparée pour le Docteur. Très vite l'ancien Seigneur du Temps comprit que celle-ci se trouvait être la plus éloignée de la chambre de Rose. Il ne devait pas encore avoir gagné sa confiance, pensa-t-il.

Jackie le laissa dans sa chambre et redescendit au salon. De son côté, le Docteur était épuisé. Il décida de rester dans sa chambre plutôt que de redescendre. Il s'assit sur son lit et enleva délicatement sa nouvelle montre qu'il posa à côté de lui sur une table de chevet et il s'allongea, encore tout habillé.

Un lit, une table de chevet, une chambre, une maison... Et une montre. Tout ça lui avait toujours semblé être trop humain. Et ça l'était toujours, mais il était humain à présent. Il était John Smith. Et il aimait déjà cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Et il aimait sa montre aux couleurs du TARDIS...

...

Il n'avait pas bien dormi. En fait, il ne dormait jamais bien, il faisait souvent des cauchemars. Surtout depuis la Guerre du Temps. Mais jusque-là, ça ne lui avait jamais posé vraiment problème parce que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient besoin de peu de sommeil. Mais il était humain à présent et il sentait les effets que la fatigue exerçait dans ses muscles endoloris par la succession des événements de la veille et plus encore de l'avant-veille. Les Daleks, Davros, sa régénération,... Tout ça l'avait épuisé. Et il avait besoin de sommeil pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais il ne retrouvait pas ce sommeil. Il se décida à se lever et marcher un peu. Il avait pensé à prendre sa montre, un peu mécaniquement, mais, bien qu'il l'ait réglée avant de s'endormir, il ne songea pas à regarder l'heure qu'il était. La Lune qui brillait encore haut dans le ciel était visible depuis la cuisine. C'était donc la nuit. Et ça lui suffisait.

Autrefois il aurait pu donner avec précision l'heure exacte qu'il était. Il en aurait même fanfaronné devant ses compagnons. En fait, il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Mais il ns le pouvait plus : son sens du temps était moins précis maintenant qu'il était à moitié humain. Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus d'avoir l'heure qu'il était. C'était la nuit et il était fatigué. C'est tout ce qui lui importait.

…

Le Docteur alla chercher sa veste bleue au porte-manteau dans le vestibule du Manoir. Il y avait emporté des souvenirs du TARDIS, dans ses poches plus grandes à l'intérieur, après qu'il ait discuté avec son double original, le vrai Seigneur du Temps.

A l'intérieur de l'une de ses poches intérieures, il trouva d'abord une lampe torche électrique qui était classique voire basique, noire et qui devait dater de la fin du XXème siècle terrien.

Il la sortit et l'alluma. S'il faisait clair grâce à la Lune dans la cuisine, le reste du Manoir Tyler était plongé dans l'obscurité. Et dans un silence profond. Au bout de quelques minutes d'inspection minutieuse de ses poches, le Docteur parvint enfin à mettre la main sur une dosette de thé qu'il tenait de Gallifrey, sa planète natale.

Il retourna à la cuisine pour s'en préparer une tasse de thé puis sortit avec son mug fumant dehors en emportant sa veste bleue car il faisait assez froid en ce début d'Automne anglais. Le jardin du Manoir s'étendait devant lui, il n'aurait pas pu dire jusqu'où il s'étendait. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, lui et Rose avaient dû faire face à des Cybermen. Et ils avaient dû courir, s'enfuir avec Pete, Mickey et les autres « résistants » qui les avaient aidés à sauver Londres. Il repensait ainsi à cette nuit-là où Rose l'avait mené presque de force dans ce grand Manoir.

Pourtant, cette nuit-ci, seul le calme régnait dans le jardin. Avec tristesse il fixait la Lune des yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendre sur sa surface pleine de cratères... Il n'avait plus de TARDIS. Et il n'était plus le Docteur. Ou plutôt c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait en tant que Le Docteur. Dès le lendemain, il n'allait plus être que John Smith. Et il ignorait encore comment mais il voulait se créer une vie ici, une nouvelle vie, une vraie vie. Il but une dernière gorgée de thé, résolu à ne plus être seulement le Docteur. Il en avait alors fermement l'intention.


	7. Chapitre 2 - Docteur ou Serveur?

**Partie deux : Docteur ou serveur?**

Rose aurait bien voulu faire la grâce matinée : Elle avait été épuisée du rôle qu'elle avait joué pour donner toutes ses chances au Docteur dans cet univers. Malheureusement, son réveil avait sonné et elle s'était levée tout de suite après. Elle reprenait le boulot aujourd'hui.

Pour elle, son dernier jour à Torchwood remontait à quatre jours tout au plus mais ici des semaines et peut-être même des mois s'étaient écoulés. Elle ne pouvait donc pas demander un congé. Surtout si elle leur avait fait oublier qui était le Docteur et donc aussi la possibilité de voyager dans le Temps. Possibilité qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs plus…

Elle se leva donc et partit travailler tôt le matin. Le Docteur dormait encore et la jeune femme se souvenait bien de sa dernière régénération. Il avait dormi longtemps là-aussi. Il devait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, aussi n'alla-t-elle pas le voir. De toute façon ils auraient le temps de parler ce soir.

Rose Tyler partit ainsi à Torchwood avec son père vers sept heures du matin sans se douter de ce qu'allait leur réserver cette nouvelle journée.

...

Une heure plus tôt:

La tasse de thé noir gallifréen lui avait fait du bien. Plus encore qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Mais, s'il se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil pour autant. Et il doutait de le retrouver à présent.

Le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il donc dans ce jardin? Était-il même encore au sein de la propriété des Tyler?

Le Docteur n'en savait rien mais il n'avait aucune envie de rebrousser chemin. Il continua donc de marcher, sa tasse froide et vide dans la main, et il arriva dans une rue. Il était loin du Manoir. Il en était sûr à présent. Continuant d'avancer toujours tout droit, il remonta les rues familières jusqu'au centre de la veille ville de Londres. Il était là à la fondation de la ville et avait toujours eu depuis un sentimentalisme fort pour la capitale du Royaume d'Angleterre.

Le quartier où il se promenait maintenant était encore pavé, comme à l'origine, et grouillait de commerces en tous genres : Des fleuristes aux bouchers en passant par les restaurants et les cafés. Il faisait frais mais le soleil brillait déjà fort. Ça allait être une belle journée. Et les commerces ouvraient justement.

L'odeur du pain chaud se répandait à travers toute la ruelle où marchait le Docteur. Ça lui donnait faim. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà faim avant mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva ses nouveaux papiers d'identité et d'autres bricoles venues de son passé. Mais rien à manger. Pas même une banane!

Le Docteur se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de s'aventurer ainsi, aussi peu vêtu de son seul costume bleu qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis trois jours et avec rien dans les poches. Enfin rien qui ne lui servirait ici et dans ces conditions précises...

Le Docteur vit ensuite une annonce dans un café et, oubliant presque qu'il n'avait plus de papier psychique, il tendit son nouvel ID à la gérante du salon de thé et, de la même manière qu'il s'était si souvent inventé une fausse identité comme celle d'un professeur de sciences ou le Roi de Belgique, il se présenta à elle comme n'étant que John Smith.

...

Reprendre le boulot quotidien de Torchwood après avoir affronté des Daleks devrait sembler facile. Ça lui semblait trop facile en fait. Elle s'ennuyait. Surtout qu'il n'avait que du travail de bureau à faire, pas la moindre menace extraterrestre ne pointait son nez. Oui, elle s'ennuyait. Et elle pensait à John, au Docteur. Il devait s'ennuyer lui-aussi avec Jackie.

"Docteur Tyler?"

La voix de son assistante personnelle troubla un instant la jeune femme.

" Oui?

\- Le Directeur veut vous voir. Il a quelque chose à vous dire."

Tout valait mieux que rester assise à son bureau à ne rien faire, songea Rose. De toute façon, c'était un ordre : Le directeur de l'agence était le seul supérieur qu'elle avait. Son expérience auprès du Docteur - et son expérience du Docteur - l'avait vite fait monté les échelons au sein de Torchwood Londres.

" Dites-lui que j'arrive, répondit Rose Tyler."

Elle se leva ensuite et coupa sa cession avant de tirer un bloc dans un tiroir et d'accrocher son badge à sa veste. Cette fois c'était un vrai badge mais la veste blanche lui rappelait encore parfois celle qu'elle avait portée quand elle avait cherché à s'infiltrer à Torchwood dans son univers d'origine.

A l'époque, elle voulait retrouver le Docteur, prisonnier avec sa mère des agents de Torchwood 1. Aujourd'hui, elle craignait de devoir retrouver le Docteur à nouveau. Il était à moitié humain. Mais cette moitié était bien floue... Son côté extraterrestre pouvait peut-être toujours être repéré. Et la recherche d'activités extraterrestres, c'était son boulot.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du Directeur, Rose s'arrêta et inspira un grand coup en croisant les doigts avant de taper sur celle-ci.

Le Directeur de Torchwood Londres lui demanda d'ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur du bureau, des écrans plats montraient ce qu'elle craignait : Le repérage d'une activité extraterrestre dans la ville de Londres.

En y regardant de plus près, Rose découvrit, soulagée, l'emplacement de ce pic d'activités : A plusieurs kilomètres du Manoir Tyler, là où devait toujours se trouver le Docteur.

" C'est en plein centre-ville, expliqua le Directeur comme si la jeune femme ne savait plus lire une carte.

\- Je le vois, répondit-elle, une idée de ce que c'est?

\- Non. Mais c'est une technologie extraterrestre. Et c'est en plein centre-ville, l'une des zones les plus touristiques de la ville de Londres.

\- Ce qui veut dire : Discrétion et rapidité, traduisit la jeune femme, à combien de kilomètres s'étend le périmètre de recherches?

\- Ah oui, vous n'étiez pas là quand on a reçu ce nouveau bijou. Le périmètre est maintenant très précis, à peine quelques rues. Le repère est fiable à quelques centaines de mètres près.

\- Seulement? Ça va être rapide en effet.

\- J'espère bien. Allez-y directement, seule en repérage. Je ne veux pas lancer d'alerte aux extraterrestres dans ce quartier si fréquenté.

\- Je comprends, monsieur. J'y fonce."

Maintenant qu'elle savait que le Docteur n'était en rien concerné par cette mission, Rose Tyler était presque heureuse d'avoir repris le travail.

...

La rue qu'avait indiquée le gps de la voiture de sa voiture de fonction était l'une des plus commerçantes du centre du vieux Londres. Dans son monde d'origine, cette rue était aussi l'une des plus embouteillées et c'était dans une des boutiques qui existait peut-être aussi dans cet univers qu'elle avait travaillée comme vendeuse durant six mois après avoir renoncé à ses études pour le pire garçon de la Terre. Et c'était là aussi qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur pour la première fois.

Ça faisait déjà plus de quatre ans. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit où il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui empoignant la main dans ce sous-sol plein de mannequins vivants. Ce souvenir restait vivace dans l'esprit de Rose Tyler malgré les années et toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait vu depuis dans le TARDIS. Et il lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle arpentait la rue, aujourd'hui devenue piétonne dans cet univers parallèle.

Les boutiques et cafés se succédaient et rien ne lui semblait suspect. Rose semblait flâner comme n'importe quelle touriste. Mais elle scrutait toutes les petites ruelles et elle utilisait dans son téléphone amélioré un gps très spécial qui devait la guider vers les phénomènes extraterrestres les plus proches. Et selon celui-ci, elle s'approchait.

...

" Table 13, un thé noir forcé et un thé vert de Chine."

Le Docteur prit le plateau qui venait d'être préparé pour le couple franco-chinois de ladite table 13 et sortit du salon. A l'extérieur, le soleil chauffait fort le macadam comme il le sentait à travers ses converses. Il regarda l'astre au-dessus de sa tête et en déduisit une heure approximative de 11h41.

Bientôt l'heure de sa pause donc. Le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait passé ce matin lui laissait un lourd creux dans son estomac. John Smith posa le plateau de tasses fumantes à la table 13, juste à l'entrée du salon de thé sur la terrasse couverte du café.

Il discuta ensuite quelques minutes en français et en chinois avec ses deux clients, qui étaient tous deux impressionnés qu'il parle aussi bien leurs deux langues, puis s'apprêta à repartir à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour rendre son tablier le temps de sa pause qu'il considérait avoir bien mérité. La voix surprise et peut-être même choquée de Rose Tyler derrière lui l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Docteur! Criait celle-ci.

\- Rose? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler?

\- Je bosse là! Mais tu joues à quoi, toi?

\- Je bosse moi-aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as troqué ton TARDIS contre un tablier!

\- Et pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas toi qui me parlais hier de trouver un boulot?

\- Pas comme serveur! Tu es le Docteur quand même! Tu n'es pas un serveur!

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être les deux?

\- Attends. Tu es sérieux? Quoi, c'est pour honorer ce pari stupide?

\- Tu ne le trouvais pas si stupide que ça la dernière fois que tu en as parlé!

\- Je plaisantais. Et puis même si c'était pour gagner ta vie: Je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose de mieux. De plus intéressant.

\- C'est toujours un premier travail, une première expérience. Et puis le thé c'est bon. C'est un métier utile.

\- Pas pour autant utile pour toi.

\- Et quoi, Torchwood m'irait mieux c'est ça? Combattre les extraterrestres comme je l'ai toujours fait? Peut-être que j'en ai marre justement, d'être le héros. C'est ce qu'a toujours été le Docteur. Je suis humain, j'ai besoin de changer, d'un nouveau départ."

Le Docteur se souvint ensuite qu'il devait prendre sa pause. Il s'excusa et dit à son ancienne compagne de voyages qu'ils pourraient parler ensemble après - ou se disputer - et il repartit à l'intérieur du salon de thé.

Rose le suivit. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas encore pris conscience de la raison de sa présence ici. Elle devait l'avertir tout de suite.

" Docteur, écoute-moi, s'il te plait! Je suis là pour le boulot je t'ai dit. Et malheureusement je crois que le boulot en question c'est toi.

\- Quoi? Euh tenez, je prends ma pause.

\- Oui, et si vous pouviez faire sortir votre petite-amie, elle dérange assez.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie..."

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il venait d'être empoigné et tirer hors du café par la main ferme de l'agent bad wolf.

" Rose! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

\- Il me prend que tu ne percutes vraiment pas et que je suis en service. Torchwood a repéré des traces d'activités extraterrestres.

\- Vraiment? Où?

\- Ici. Et je te pensais à la maison alors je ne me suis pas inquiétée pour toi, j'aurais dû...

\- Attends, tu crois que je suis le phénomène extraterrestre qu'ils ont détecté? Je suis humain, Rose. Ça ne peut pas être moi.

\- Mais à quel point? Toi-même tu ne le sais pas. Ton côté extraterrestre est peut-être assez grand encore pour être détectable.

\- Ou alors ce que tu recherches est vraiment extraterrestre et n'a rien à voir avec moi.

\- Ah oui tu crois ça possible?

\- Pourquoi pas? On appelle ça des coïncidences.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu crois aux coïncidences, toi, maintenant?"

C'était qu'il y croyait fort peu. Mais là, il était certain que c'en était une : Il n'avait rien fait d'étrange de la matinée. Rien d'extraterrestre...

" Teste-moi, dit-il, avec ton analyseur d'adn et regarde si ton gps ne te dirige pas ailleurs que vers moi."

Rose Tyler s'exécuta et elle scanna le Docteur humain. Il apparaissait à moitié extraterrestre mais le gps très précis que lui avait donné le Directeur de Torchwood ne pointait pas dans sa direction, mais plutôt vers le droite du restaurant, vers une ruelle...

" Tu as raison, admit-elle, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont repérés. Mais c'est vraiment une sacrée coïncidence si tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que le phénomène que je recherche se trouve juste dans la ruelle. "

Elle désigna du doigt la petite rue sombre qui contenait les poubelles des divers restaurants du quartier comme le savait le Docteur. La ruelle en question était fermée par une barrière.

" Tu n'as pas de tournevis sonique, par hasard? Demanda Rose bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

\- Non mais j'ai mieux, dit-il."

Et il sortit de sa poche la clé de la porte de la cuisine du selon des thé où il travaillait depuis ce matin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'employés et sa patronne l'avait d'abord envoyé s'occuper des poubelles dans la ruelle.

L'ayant rapidement expliqué à Rose Tyler, ils se glissèrent à nouveau à l'intérieur du restaurant puis discrètement ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines avant de finalement déboucher dans la ruelle suspecte.

Ladite ruelle n'avait pourtant rien de suspecte aux yeux de Rose Tyler. Le Docteur lui se tapa le front de ses poings en répétant qu'il était vraiment nul et s'il aurait dû le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, tellement ça empestait.

" Qu'est-ce qui empeste?

\- Les résidus des gaz de fumée. Certainement un atterrissage d'urgence. Ou peut-être un crash...

\- Attends, il y a un vaisseau là, quelque part?

\- Il est sûrement camouflé."

Son tournevis sonique aurait immédiatement repéré le camouflage et aurait aussi pu le désactiver. Mais il ne l'avait plus. Et le gps de Rose n'était pas assez précis pour les aider encore maintenant. Ils durent donc y aller à l'aveugle en tâtonnant les murs des deux côtés de la ruelle. Sans grand résultat.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de la ruelle qui se finissait en cul de sac. Il se souvenait que la ruelle finissait en cul de sac. Mais pas aussi rapidement. La ruelle avait perdu plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Pas assez pour un vaisseau mais bien assez pour une capsule de sauvetage pour environ 80% des espèces extraterrestres existant dans l'univers.

Il s'approcha du "mur" et appuya sa main droite dessus. Un bruit de pressurisation lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient touché au but. D'un signe de tête à Rose Tyler, le Docteur lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher puis avant que sa compagne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il poussa la porte qu'il venait de dévoiler et entra à l'intérieur du phénomène extraterrestre.

Derrière lui, Rose le rejoignait à peine au bout de la ruelle quand la porte se referma sur le Docteur. Il était un civil, un serveur depuis ce matin. Et il n'était même pas sensé exister... Et voilà qu'il venait déjà de s'attirer des ennuis. Rien qu'avec Torchwood, qui n'allait pas apprécier son initiative.

C'était son boulot, le repérage. Il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir plus. Il se mettait en danger à la place de ses agents et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ni cette coïncidence. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve un boulot de serveur exactement là où allait tomber un vaisseau spatial?


End file.
